Искрящаяся Река
by SparklyLarry
Summary: Зуко помогает Мей бежать из Кипящей Скалы вместе со всеми,сам же становится узником.Весь отряд решает освободить его во чтобы то ни стало.Катара не желает рисковать жизнями друзей ради предателя, Мей хочет спасти его лично.  Девушки отправляются вдвоём...
1. Chapter 1

Название: Искрящаяся Река  
Автор: Liersore  
Жанр: приключение, с элементом драматизма и романса.  
Рейтинг: G – не думаю, что в данном рассказе имеется что-то являющееся ограничением.  
Персонажи/Пейринги: Катара, Зуко, Мей.  
Дисклеймер: не на что не претендую, исключительно на критику и некритику, все созданные персонажи принадлежат режиссёрам  
Статус: не закончен

Комментарий автора: весьма непросто предпочитать пейринг Зутары и при всём этом относится с уважением к Мей. Здесь будут своеобразно сочетаться оба популярных пейринга (Зуко/Мей и Зуко/Катара), но, обещаю, никаких мыльных опер, ревности или любовных треугольников.

Пролог

Седой пар клубился вокруг каменной площадки, окутывая её края своим пушистым одеянием и оставляя на холодной поверхности кристальные капельки воды, которые порой срывались вниз с узких карнизов и присоединялись к бурлящей воде. Лёгкий ветер с моря подхватил горячий воздух над кипящим озером и обдал своим тёплым дыханием бледное лицо девушки, гордо стоящей напротив двух других, не менее статных ровесниц. Одна из тех испуганно прижала миниатюрные и на вид такие невинные ручки к растянутым в наивной постоянной улыбке губам, которые тогда, скрытые за пальчиками, скорее всего, слабо подрагивали. Рядом с ней вырисовывалась другая фигура молодой девушки: всё в её позе кричало о решимости и самоуверенности, а острые черты лица на тот момент искривились негодованием и хорошо упрятанным изумлением. Та, что стояла напротив обеих, с удовольствием бы ухмыльнулась, да лишь обстоятельство и обстановка не позволяли подобной роскоши. Для её недавней «подруги» куда привычней было отдавать короткие приказы, требующие чёткого исполнения. И, разумеется, они обе понимали, что хоть всё и было весьма искусно прикрыто полотном дружеского доверия и привязанности друг к другу – под словом «подруга» качественно маскировалось иное значение: «элитная прислуга». Сама девушка никогда не прекословила командам «подруги», если её что-то не устаивало, она просто на всего не выполняла приказа, не беспокоясь о последствиях, которые, как она и рассчитывала, не вызывали неприятностей. Но сейчас всё обстояло иначе. То, на что решилась девушка, шло против всякого понятия об условленных (пусть и невысказанных вслух) правилах. И она не могла не осознавать этого. Её решение было бесповоротным, быстрым и не допускающим сомнений, подобно шагу в пропасть: главное себя убедить совершить один единственный шаг, только один, и дальше, смиряясь со всем во время полёта, перестаёшь волноваться об исходе. Так девушка и поступила, её же «подруга», выдавая свои подлинные чувства и холодным пламенем в глазах, и собравшимися на лбу тёмными морщинками, не рассчитывала на такой ход. И словно в подтверждение мыслям девушки, та высказалась…

- Я не ожидала такого от тебя, Мей! – её чёрные брови угрожающе опустились вниз, тёмная тень упала на гладкую кожу, придавая лицу жёсткость и суровость.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Мей, лишь про себя она торжественно и мрачно улыбнулась. Ей, Азуле, было не дано понять мотив её поступка. Если обычному предательству и можно было подыскать оправдание или объяснение, то её – нет. А всю сладость к этому добавляло то, что в выборе между Азулой и её врагом, братом, был выбран последний. С одной стороны на душе у Мей сразу полегчало. Определившись: что и кто ей важнее, стало куда проще. Теперь она мысленно даже видела бросившего её в камере Зуко в более светлом оттенке. А Азула, долгое время содержащая девушку в качестве слуги, резко окрасилась цветом мглы, не оставив на себе и пятна того, что могло бы дать Мей сигнал вернуться на её сторону.

Когда пронизывающий насквозь голос Азулы обратился к ней, девушка неторопливо приподняла голову и ровно, но, не утаивая звонкие нотки вызова, ответила ей. Тонкие и чувствительные пальцы Мей уже приготовились выхватить из недр её рукавов гладкое тонкое лезвие маленького клинка, последнего, что остался при ней после атаки магов огня ради защиты Зуко и его новых приятелей, бежавших на гондоле прочь с Кипящей Скалы. В ярости Азула занесла правую руку, как обычно перед ударом голубым пламенным шаром, намереваясь запустить его в девушку. Та ожидала подобного и, сосредоточив все свои мысли на том, с чем готова была уйти из мира, привычным молниеносным движением пальцев скользнула по лезвию. В грядущей смерти она не смела сомневаться, она должна была грянуть очень скоро, буквально через мгновенье, но в этот короткий период Мей собиралась успеть нанести свой последний удар по Азуле.

Пришла её очередь изумляться, когда маленькая розовая фигурка Тай Ли тихо мелькнула перед приготовившейся к огненному броску девушке. В следующую секунду Азула уже неподвижно распласталась на каменной поверхности площадки, прожигая двух предательниц ненавистным взглядом пойманного ястреба.

- Скорее, Мей! Бежим отсюда! – дёргая её за руку, затараторила подруга и попыталась потянуть девушку к тросам. Впрочем, обескураженная Мей, не придя в себя так быстро, продолжала буравить пустым взором Тай Ли…

- Интересно, куда нас поселят? – услышала Мей тихий шёпот подруги, прижавшейся к её расслабленной руке.

- Лишь бы там не было крыс, - равнодушно ответила она, даже не бросив хмурого взгляда на серые врата тюрьмы, в которой им, по-видимому, было суждено провести немало времени. Шестеро охранников вели их прямо по направлению к мрачному зданию, руки обоим заковали в металлические наручники, неприятно давящие на нежные руки девушки. Как же ей хотелось сейчас пришпилить каждого из этих стражников к стене, стереть их наглые ухмылки, действующие на нервы… Особенно ей приходились не по вкусу те, что недавно освободились от её клинков, которые она в них метнула несколько минут назад.

- Будь эти кандалы чуть свободнее, - сверкнув знакомой улыбкой, прыснула Тай Ли, - я бы освободила руки!

- Здорово, - вздохнув, безучастно отозвалась Мей. По-крайней мере, хоть один из них сохранял оптимистичный настрой, в то время как сама девушка, стреляя холодным взглядом по сторонам, подумывала о последней попытке побега. Раз Азуле оставила их обоих в живых, то был смысл попытаться сбежать, вопреки тому, что мало фактов могло способствовать её затеи._ Я не хочу провести остаток жизни в какой-то гнилой камере! Я не хочу пребывать там вообще. _Её мысли случайно коснулись Зуко: он был свободен, в покое и нашёл то, чего хотел. Изначально её целью являлось именно это, такова и была цель её поступка. А последствия, как она решила ранее, не так значительны. _Гнилая камера – значит так и должно быть, думать надо было раньше. _

Дверь в тюрьму жадно распахнулась в паре шагах от девушки, Азула и поддерживающие её солдаты уже скрылись за ней, а Мей вместе с подругой должны были вот-вот последовать за ними внутрь…

Яркая вспышка золотистого огня внезапно бутоном орхидеи распустилась перед девушкой, заставив стражников резко шагнуть назад вместе с заключёнными. Один из охранников, стоящий напротив Мей, нелепо оступился, завалившись вместе с ближайшими к нему на бок. Сохранив равновесие, девушка резко выпрямилась, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону Тай Ли. На устах её подруги уже играла милая улыбка, а по обе стороны от неё ничком лежали двое стражников, очевидно оглушённые точными ударами её гибких ног.

- Бежим быстрей! – донеслись до Мей слова подруги, но она, полностью проигнорировав их, вновь окаменела от очередного подкравшегося так неожиданно удивления.

С крыши вернувшейся гондолы спрыгнул до боли знакомый силуэт, совершающий в полёте мастерские, хоть и не такие изящные, как Азулы, приёмы огненной магии. По началу девушка ощутила нечто вроде радости и даже приподняла левый уголок губ, наблюдая за завораживающими волнами и завихрениями, отливающими разной краской цветного золота. Маленький и аккуратный шар алого пламени, выпущенный из двух сложенных вместе пальцев, чётко пролетел через петли наручников. Тёплый воздух ласково прикоснулся к натёртой коже на запястьях Мей, и она, не тратя времени на разминку кистей, вооружилась своим оставшимся клинком. Краем глаза она заметила освобождённую ещё одним метким огненным выстрелом свою подругу, на круглом личике которой уже расцвела привычная обаятельная улыбка, а в задорных очах в бешеном танце заплясали весёлые искорки. За неё можно было не беспокоиться, в этом Мей сомневаться не приходилось; внезапная помощь посеяла панику среди охраны, и теперь никакого порядка не существовало: сплошная неразбериха из чьих-то кривых рук, ничтожных попыток сделать удар и слабых огненных всплесков над головами. Отвернувшись от Тай Ли, девушка без труда уклонилась от двух несущихся на неё с растопыренными руками солдат, неуклюже врезавшихся друг в друга, и одним длинным прыжком преодолела кучу из пяти других, повалившихся один на другого. Своё оставшееся оружие она не спешила тратить так быстро, оно должно было уйти на что-то более важное, а не на элементарную защиту против растяп, нелепо танцующих вокруг неё. Грациозно скользнув под занесённым кулаком нового охранника, она лицом к лицу столкнулась с причиной воцарившегося хаоса. Её коротко-временная радость улетучилась за считанные мгновенья, сердце не успело отбить и удар, когда на место восторга уже царственно поместилась величавая ярость, грозно заклокотавшая внутри Мей. И она одарила слегка ошеломлённый взгляд глаз, пронизанных светлым золотом дневного светила, своим полыхающим ледяным костром взором, вложив в него лишь часть истинных чувств, одолевающих её душу. Девушка ощутила слабость взволнованно глядящего ей в очи юноши, он не находился с подходящим ответом, и единственным, что могло заменить его слова, было такое противоречивое выражение лица: одновременно затравленное и в то же время как никогда наполненное живой решимостью.

- Идиот! – первое, что Мей высказала ему в слух. И голос её прозвучал не резко, как ей хотелось бы, а холодно и сухо, почти по обыкновению, но с более высокой интонацией и с относительно неплохой негативной окраской. – Что ты делаешь?

- Это можно отнести к взаимной помощи? – прищурившись, глухо ответил вопросом на вопрос Зуко. Ему удалось стереть остатки неуверенности со своего лика, вот только девушка смотрела намного глубже, и даже умелый штрих кисти невозмутимости был не в силах замазать следы раскаяния. _В нём многое изменилось…_ Мей знала того Зуко, который взрывался из-за любой невзрачной мелочи, которого приводила в бешенство пролетающая не в положенном месте муха и который предпочёл бы заживо сгореть, но не просить прощения. И она его невольно оправдывала, он имел право ненавидеть собственные извинения, обращённые кому-либо… Тогда этот юноша предстал пред ней совершенно иным, он казался более сдержанным, более рассудительным. _Но всё такой же упёртый и гордый баран_, - хмыкнула про себя Мей, просматривая сквозь маски безразличия его невысказанные просьбы о прощении, которые он, по-видимому, второй раз ей говорить не решался.

- У меня всё было рассчитано, - уже освободив его от своего неодобрительного взора и переключив внимание на некоторых оклемавшихся солдат, заявила девушка. Зуко также отвёл от неё ольховый взгляд и, стоя с ней спиной к спине, нанося огненной плетью размашистые удары по толпам охранников, объяснился.

- Сокка и его отец на дирижабле Азулы и ожидают нас. Сюда им подлетать нельзя, абордаж пока не обнаружили, и погони, возможно, не случится, если мы поскорее уйдём отсюда, - кивнув в сторону тросов, быстро договорил юноша.

- Изумительный план, - окинув хмурым взором подоспевшие ряды новых магов огня, с иронией отозвалась Мей. – Мы несомненно успеем прорваться!

- Ой, Зуко! – какая-то стражница повалилась на землю в трёх шагах от девушки, а за ней показалась стройная фигурка Тай Ли, держащей наготове свои маленькие кулачки. Подмигнув товарищам, она изящно сделала колесо через поверженную противницу и оказалась плечом к плечу с Мей.

- Именно он, - сухо подтвердила она, с трудом сдержав готовую сорваться улыбочку.

- Двинемся по очереди, - деловито распорядился маг огня, продолжая хлестать накатывающихся приливной волной стражников. – Мей, протиснешься к тросам? Я и Тай Ли прикроем, после чего ринемся за тобой по головам!

Девушка театрально вздохнула, впрочем, сочла лишним что-либо говорить им в ответ; отскочив в сторону от налетевшего охранника, она бросилась вперёд, парящей птицей маневрируя между кишащими противниками. Пару раз острие чьего-то клинка пылающей рукой прошлось по её боку, однако не одной раны, стоящей её внимания, так и не появилось. Толстые линии тросов внезапно появились над её головой, чёрными полосами испещряя высокое светлое небо над ними, будто бы оставляя тёмные следы на нём. Оттолкнув быстрым ударом ноги мимоходом несущегося солдата, Мей украдкой оглянулась назад в поисках своих товарищей. Гнетущие её волнения остались далеко позади, когда она приметила медленно продвигающихся к ней сражающихся рядом Зуко и Тай Ли. _Любопытно, как мы планируем легко выбраться отсюда, не опасаясь того, что они перережут тросы?_ Большинство стражников были привлечены деятельностью её друзей, в то время как на неё саму спешило напасть куда меньшее количество охранников. Ей удавалось без труда вывести из боеспособности всякого приближающегося солдата, мягко отступая, изворачиваясь гадюкой, нанося редкие и точные удары, покуда Тай Ли и Зуко не поравнялись с ней.

- Дальше? – ровным тоном произнесла Мей, не переставая бросать быстрых взглядов гадюки по сторонам, остерегаясь внезапного удара по ней какого-нибудь слишком сильно разыгравшегося мага.

Несколько расцветающих искр охотно осело на её рукавах, радость которых девушка легко погасила спокойными движениями рук одной об другую.

- Я отсюда легко допрыгну до троса! – заметила Тай Ли, быстро оценив расстояние.

- Не медли, - подытожил ей Зуко, резкими взмахами создав пару пламенеющих крыльев, со свистом и потрескиванием рассекающих горячий воздух над площадкой. Огненные перья посыпались на бронированных солдат, несильно навредив им, хоть и выкрав тем самым несколько удачных секунд для юркой гимнастки, птичкой вспорхнувшей к укрывшимся стражникам.

Угрюмо обводя прикрытыми от слишком частых вспышек огня глазами вскипевшую битву, Мей с досадой размышляла о своей бесполезности, жалостливо скользя чувствительными пальцами по опустевшим карманам и ячейкам для лезвий. Её стиль «рукопашной» не был пригоден для подобной бойни, когда противники налетали с пламенеющими розгами с двух сторон одновременно и с поспевающей подмогой позади. В чём был смысл стоять под заревом пламени, уклоняясь от летящих в неё снарядов? Из мрачной задумчивости её вывел звонкий баритон подруги, болезненно коснувшейся слуха, когда та прокричала ей в самое ухо:

- Идём! – лишь после того, как Мей вновь окунулась в ревущий океан действительности, Тай Ли, используя неуспешно повернувшегося охранника, как трамплин, высоко подпрыгнула вверх над месивом наползающих солдат, с трудом удерживаемых на короткой дистанции пылающими хлыстами и пульсирующими волнами огня юноши. Оставшаяся на платформе девушка проследила за идеальным сальто подруги, ласточкой приземлившейся на тонком слегка покачнувшемся под её весом тросе.

- Мей, давай сюда! – энергично помахав ей рукой, громко крикнула Тай Ли, легко балансирую.

Прежде, чем она успела что-либо предпринять, рядом стоящий с ней Зуко внезапно сделал кувырок вправо, заставив девушку пригнуться под пролетевшей над ней алой бабочкой, обдавшей кожу на её лице приятным и ужасающим жаром огня. Ещё серия сгруппированных кувырков привела юношу к громадным катушкам, на которых кольцами покоились смольные канаты, уже немного подпиленные ранее. Пила внушающих размеров ухмылялась бликами солнца на её зеркальной глади, угрожающи близко лежа к израненным ею самой намотанным тросам. Раздражённо цыкнув, Мей пробралась к никак не предупредившему её об очередном трюке юноше и заняла своё место за его спиной, как ранее.

- Это было необходимо, я полагаю? – протянула она, скептически осматривая несущегося ей навстречу с вытянутым вперёд кулаком стражника.

- Да, - постарался заверить её Зуко, мощной пламенной волной отбросив того отчаянного охранника. – Нельзя позволить им довершить начатое и обрезать тросы!

- Как ты им запретишь это сделать? – сухо полюбопытствовала Мей, не удержавшись от улыбки, которая, как она сама прекрасно понимала, была явно неуместна.

- Я не знаю, - словно и невзначай бросил через плечо юноша. – Вы с Тай Ли переберитесь на тот берег пока…

- А ты? – резко перебила его девушка, недобро сузив глаза и внимательно изучая сосредоточенное на битве лицо Зуко. Солнечные лучи на какой-то миг коснулись его ольхового взгляда, будто бы заполнив их новой прежде отсутствующей яркостью золота, светло отразившейся на острых чертах его лика. Тёплый свет ласково облил его голову, игра палящего солнца так и не стала ясна для Мей, когда небесное светило на несколько секунд отразило ослепительным лучом шрам юноши, показав его бледную кожу и горящий живым огнём здоровый левый глаз, взволнованно глядящей на неё.

- Отгоню их подальше, - наконец решил Зуко, дав ей твёрдый и короткий ответ.

Не тратя ценного времени на бестолковый спор с уже всё расписавшим наперёд юношей, она быстро кивнула и с лёгкостью забралась на плоскую крышу гондолы, а с неё подтянувшись на сам тянущейся к спасительным скалам противоположного берега трос. Перед ней свободно неслась вперёд Тай Ли, кажется, ни чуть не смущаясь жадно облизывающемуся озеру под ней. Неодарённая подобным умением, Мей перемещалась по тонкому и покачивающемуся тросу заметно медленней и осторожней, ощущая ступнями малейшее его колебание. Поджимающее время подгоняло её вперёд, постепенно привыкая к окутывающему повсюду пару и хлюпающему звуку голодно бурлящего озера, она прибавляла скорость, замещая мысли о весёлом падение в кипяток мыслями о том, что обе девушки находились уже на пол пути к свободе. Оторвав взгляд от своих ног, изящно ступающих по тросу, девушка заметила две темнеющие фигурки в конце, очевидно, кого-то из новых приятелей Зуко… Мей вновь вспомнила про отстающего от них юношу и эта мысль покалывающей молнией прошлась по кончикам пальцев. Медленно повернув голову назад, она с облегчением заметила вскарабкавшегося на трос Зуко и продолжающего швыряться зарядами искрящегося потока огня по толпе солдат, суетившихся вокруг катушек. _Идиот!_ – в который раз вздохнула про себя Мей, старательно навязывая себе мысль, что такого «идиота» просто схватить не удастся. – _Ну и как ты намереваешься отойти ещё дальше?_ Она снова отвернулась обратно, сосредоточив свой взгляд на постепенно вырастающих и приобретающих более подробные очертания силуэтах. В одном из них она с лёгкостью узнала того самого парня, который имел скверную привычку отбивать её умелые броские случайными, но удачными выпадами странного непропорционально изогнутого бумеранга. Правее него стояла более утончённая и изящная фигура чуть пониже ростом, и её личность Мей определила не сразу, лишь позже припомнив тех вульгарно намазанных макияжами воительниц, что она вместе с Тай Ли и Азулой однажды захватили. Именно ту девушку она и дядя доставили туда на Кипящую Скалу. Забавная встреча, - успела пронестись в её голове суждение Мей, перед тем, как непрочная тонкая опора под её ногами внезапно исчезла, и гравитация неумолимо потащила её вниз. Успев обхватить руками летящий трос, девушка вместе с ним проделала короткий полёт над самой поверхностью озера, злобно клацнувшего кипящей волной под ней, и с глухим стуком врезалась в шершавую стену скалы, неприятно оцарапавшей её выставленный вперёд локоть. Тяжело дыша, она с опаской оглянулась назад: конец обрезанного троса безжизненно утопал в бурлящей воде, отрезав путь. Только тогда она приметила отсутствие второй чёрной линии нал озером. Два берега были изолированы друг от друга… По-крайней мере, временно. Вдруг трос вновь зашевелился, но на сей раз вверх, неторопливо ползя вместе с Мей по стене, подобно угольной змее. На вершине её встретили подтянувшие канат юноша с девушкой и ранее присоединившаяся к ним Тай Ли. Похоже, разборки о недавней вражде отложили на более счастливые времена, не говоря ни слова, четверо сразу же припустили к готовому к полёту дирижаблю, плавно висящему в воздухе у края скалы…

Воздушная машина легко парила под перистым одеянием серых туч, оставляя позади себя призрачный след от попавших под неё облаков. Вся команда, казалось, была слишком занята собой, хлопая друг друга по плечам, обмениваясь усталыми, но полными радости репликами. И никто не обращал внимания на примолкшую Мей, равнодушно стоящую на небольшом открытом мостике вокруг самой кабины дирижабля. Она бесцельно прорезала взором морские просторы, не вглядываясь ни во что и не на чём не останавливая свой пристальный взор. Просто рассекала пространство стеклянными глазами. И даже отдавшейся далёким эхом в её ушах чей-то испуганный изумившийся вопрос: «Стойте, а где Зуко?» - не привлёк её внимания. Девушка безотрывно прогуливалась взглядом по бескрайней синеве океана, расслабленно положив скрещенные руки на перегородку мостика, и опираясь об него, а про себя уже неторопливо продумывая свои дальнейшие действия, требующие чёткого и слаженного расчета…


	2. Глава1 Возвращение

Дисклемей: всё спрашивайте с режиссёров =)

Комментарий автора: пролог нарочно был написан в третьем лице. Последующие главы уже исключительно от лиц Катары и Мей.

Глава 1 Возвращение

Тихий свист тёплого ветерка… Шёпот воркующей гальки по краям… Всё казалось таким лёгким, безмятежным и спокойным. Сладость одинокой темноты и вкус мирного сна. Иногда такая дрёма была крайне необходима, требовалось сбросить с себя оковы всех тревог, волнений, печали и радости и окунуться с головой в безмятежный мир пустого сновидения, где не чувствуешь ничего, лишь отдых… и покой.

Резкий толчок земли подо мной сразу же заставил распахнуть заспанные глаза и выскочить из спального мешка, уже будучи готовым к нанесению удара по пока ещё невидимому врагу.

- Чувствуй камень! – прозвенел твёрдый голос чуть левее меня. Незамедлительно обернувшись и окутав руки водяными щупальцами, я приготовилась оттолкнуть… Тоф? Аанг?

- Я пытаюсь! – устало выдохнув, пропыхтел мальчик с крепко завязанными глазами.

Мне оставалось только облегчённо вздохнуть и собрать воду обратно в мешочки. Никакого нападения и в помине не было, очередная тренировка Аанга магии земли, которые в последнее время зачастились. Впрочем, я этому несильно удивилась, учитывая то, что Аватар последние несколько дней практиковал одну только огненную магию, напрочь забыв про такую упрямую стихию, как земля. Я сама-то была не в сильном восторге, заметив, что Аанг после усердных тренировок с его новым и невероятно «потрясающим» учителем огня начинает путать некоторые базовые приёмы водной магии. Сейчас же, когда Сокка совершил невероятную услугу всему нашему отряду «Аватар» , забрав Зуко на несколько дневную рыбалку, я и Тоф могли с чистой душой погонять Аанга побольше. Что же, хоть мои методы и казались мне немного более мягкими, каменные способы обучения девочки магии земли оказывались не менее эффективными. Порой я очень хотела вмешаться и пожалеть мальчика, не имея сил, чтобы продолжать наблюдать за его не всегда успешными стараниями. Но зная характер Тоф, я всё-таки предпочитала оставаться в стороне и не вмешиваться, послушно ожидая своей очереди начала урока.

- Доброе утро, ребята, - заняв довольно безопасное место за колонной, поздоровалась я, недоверчиво поглядывая на летящие в стороны осколки булыжника. – А где все остальные? – ни Хару, Тео или Дьюка поблизости не наблюдалось…

- Привет, Катара! – повернувшись на звук её голоса, отозвался Аанг. – Они ушли, чтоб…

Я сочувственно зажмурилась, когда очередной круглый булыжник ударил мальчика в живот и отбросил назад.

- Не отвлекаться, проворные ноги! – пробасила маг земли и, не оборачиваясь, смягчив свой голос до забавной иронии, проговорила своё приветствие Тоф. – Доброе утро, Катара! Мы тут немножко практикуемся в магии земли!

- Понятно, - всё ещё наблюдая за несчастным Аангом, промямлила я в ответ. – Может немного передохнёте..? – миролюбиво предложила я, не имея желания заводить слепую девочку. Однако сегодня у неё было на удивление хорошее расположение духа, ибо она только пару раз швырнула после этого в Аватара камни, которые он удачно разбил на лету, и, топнув ногой для сооружения каменной табуретки, с удовольствием рухнула на неё.

- Неплохо, проворные ноги! – ухмыльнувшись, коротко похвалила та его.

Мне не хотелось так быстро начать приставать к Аангу с тренировкой водяной магии, ему требовался небольшой отдых, однако он вновь удивил меня своим энтузиазмом, с радостью сдёрнув с больших круглых глаз повязку, и спросив:

- Когда займёмся магией Воды?

- Разве тебе не стоит передохнуть? – с сомнением спросила я, осматривая его дрожащие от переутомления ноги.

- Нет-нет, - быстро заверил он, широко зевнув. – Даже почти не хочется спать!

- Ладно, - пожала я плечами. – Тогда скоро начнём! – не удержавшись, я тихо добавила про себя: «Пока не вернулся твой ещё один учитель».

Передохнув чуток побольше, Аанг вскочил на ноги, и мы вместе направились к небольшому фонтанчику, почти не пострадавшему после нападения огненного человека. Однако я едва ли успела поднять волну, когда что позади меня внезапно перекрыло свет, бросив на небольшую площадку храма длинную тень. Напротив меня мальчик стоял с широко распахнутыми глазами и изумлённо смотрящий мне за спину. Послышался какой-то лёгкий скрип и удивлённое выражение лица Аанга уступило место восторганию и радости. К тому моменту я уже обернулась и сама, с не меньшим потрясением глядя на громадный причаливший дирижабль, из которого показались три знакомые фигуры…

- Отец! – крепкий силуэт Хакоды было невозможно не узнать. Что-то тёплое и приятное разлилось по душе, когда я утонула в любящих объятиях папы, так неожиданно появившегося вместе с Соккой и Суюки.

- О, Сокка! Так никакую рыбу вы не привезли? – с наигранным осуждением лукаво спросила Тоф.

Мне уже было неважно, как что и почему случилось, откуда у них взялась эта гигантская летающая машина, главное, что её отец снова был на свободе… вместе с ними! Их семья была снова вместе, после столько всего случившегося…

- Да, но… - голос Сокки резко затих, но продолжить он не успел, поскольку маг земли внезапно возбуждённо крикнула.

- Эй, вы привезли пленных?

Заинтригованная, я наконец выпустила отца из своих объятий и, стерев случайную слезу с глаза, повернулась посмотреть, о чём говорила Тоф… Ещё две изящные фигурки появились в проходе, не менее знакомые как мне самой, так и каждому в нашем отряде. Тай Ли радостно улыбалась всем нам и, остановив на мне свой дружелюбный взгляд, одарила меня особо милой и совершенно невинной детской улыбкой. Рядом стоящий Аанг похоже хотел что-то сказать, поскольку его рот изумлённо раскрылся при виде двух телохранительниц Азулы. Правее от девушки в радужном розовом платье в тени стояла угрюмая Мей. Её острое лицо скучающим взглядом окинуло разом всех присутствующих, после чего, видимо, она вновь окунулась в свои размышления.

- Нет, не то чтобы пленных… - ответила за моего брата Суюки, немного подозрительно глядя на беззаботную девушку.

- Что-что? – опередила меня маг земли, прозвенев своим громким голосом.

- Мы теперь будем помогать вам! Не правда ли здорово! – радостно прихлопнув в ладоши, воскликнула Тай Ли.

- Что? – теперь я успела возмущённо… нет, поражённо задать свой вопрос. Резко отступив от отца и брата, я, переводя строгий взор с них на двух новоприбывших, чётко произнесла. – Это правда? Сокка? Отец?

- Ну… - немного замялся юноша, - Да! – сделав самое невинное лицо, сообщил он мне. Я была изумлена до глубины души, остальные, похоже, немногим были лучше. Но в отличие от них, внутри меня клокотала ярость и злость. В нашей команде появилась ещё одна милая парочка, которая рано или поздно предаст нас всех, также как Зуко! Все они сдадут нас рано или поздно Азуле. Не сдержав этой волны гнева, я выплеснула все эти свои мыли наружу, буравя суровым взглядом брата.

- Да? Ты говоришь просто «да»? – вода в фонтане немного задрожала, когда я резко вскинула руки, но я была настолько сердита… на Соку, на отца, на Зуко… на этих двух!, что не обратила на то ни малейшего внимания. – Неужели вам не хватило предательств? Вы хотите ещё? Тогда, конечно! Давайте! Зовите к нам каждого встречного поперечного человека Огня! Да я удивляюсь, что вы того психа с глазом во лбу к нам не позвали! Ой, а может стоит и Азуле к нам присоединиться, а? Все её родственнички и приятели уже с нами тусуются! – особенно громко выкрикнув последнее предложение, я раздражённо отвернулась от всех, небрежно сбросив с плеча руку брата. Тай Ли испуганно прижала ручки ко рту, Аанг с выпученными глазами всё то время смотрел на меня, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не успевал, Хакода и Сокка с Суюки никак не находили момента успокоить меня, даже Тоф, казалось, хотела закатить глаза… И только Мей продолжала как ни в чём ни бывало играться своим поблёскивающим на солнце клинком странной формы. Но их мнения… Что ж, в последнюю очередь я заботилась в ту минуту именно об этом. Они могли сказать, заявить, аргументировать о моём эгоизме, который в их глазах откуда-то появлялся во мне, или о чём угодно! Только меня всё это не волновало… В фонтане мутноватая от пыли вода расплескалась наружу, покрыв тонкой сверкающей плёнкой каменистый пол, но меня это также ни капельки не тревожило. И раздражение лишь возросло, когда моя нога нечаянно ступила на небольшой валун, тоже оказавшейся под водяным слоем. Подкатившись под ступнёй, он заставил меня неловко упасть на колено. Чей-то тихий и глухой, как уханье ночной совы, смешок больно обжёг слух. Тоф? Неважно, не оглядываясь, я лишь крепче сжала кулаки и грозно протопала дальше, лёгкая искринка радости мелькнула в душе, когда густая тень здания ласково обступила меня со всех сторон. Мне надоели все окружающие предатели и все мои наивные друзья, так быстро начинающие им доверять! Неужели они никак не понимали, что все-все, все они важны мне? Все! Что я пытаюсь уберечь их от той ошибки, что произошла со мной? Моя мягкость затуманила мне очи, я не разглядела вовремя подвоха в тех сентиментальных речах! И за это расплатилась вся наша команда…

Грозно хлопнув дверью в свою комнату, я отшвырнула попавшейся под ногу камушек и, упав на жёсткую койку, погрузилась в бассейн мрачных и тяжких дум, с удовольствием приступивших к терзанию моего уставшего разума.

Холодный и тусклый свет молочного полумесяца, чинно восседающего на тёмном полотне ночи, просачивался сквозь узкое окно в каменной стене, обхватывая своими ледяными и нежными руками моё заспанное лицо. Неохотно приоткрыв глаза, я с ветерком непонимания в голове приподнялась на твёрдой койке, осмотревшись кругом. Комната… Учитывая, что с недавних пор мы все решили ночевать вокруг фонтана, чтобы быть готовыми к внезапному нападению вместе, я была немного ошеломлена вновь проснуться в том уединённом местечке. Воспоминания неторопливо начали омывать мою память. Впрочем, опасный огонёк злобы уже угас под равномерными шквалами мирного ветра спокойствия. Оставались лишь редкие полосы хмурых туч тревоги, осевшие туманом глубоко в душе. Глубоко вздохнув и протерев ещё немного сонные глаза, я вышла в длинный коридор, хранящий прохладу ночного ущелья. Дрёма стёрла с души раздражение и ярость, но следы недоверия и предательств не исчезали за несколько часов даже под воздействием хороших веющих спокойствие снов. Вскоре впереди завиднелись тёплые отсветы от костра, золотистыми узорами, танцующими по стене. Выглянув из-за затенённого угла, я увидела весь наш небольшой сплочённый отряд: Аанга, на удивление задумчивого, Тоф, тоже на удивление задумчивую, Сокку… Это становилось просто смешно… Каждый тихо сидел у послушного пламени со своей миской риса в руках и о чём-то усердно рассуждал. Не без раздражения я заметила затесавшуюся в наш круг Тай Ли, сидящую на коленях как ни в чём ни бывало между Соккой и Хару и, собрав губы дудочкой, с прищуренными круглыми глазками, размышляла вместе со всеми о мне не известном. Чуть в стороне от них, облокотившись о наполовину разрушенную колонну, в неохваченном свете костра сумраке угрюмо расположилась Мей, плавно двигающая рукой по какому-то предмету. По-моему, она была единственным человеком, которого никак не задевало настроение окружающих. Я только хотела подойти к сплочённому кругу, как Тео вдруг подал свой мелодичный и негромкий голос, неожиданно прокатившейся эхом по зданию храма.

- И что мы теперь всё-таки будем делать? – озадаченно проговорил юноша в коляске, не отрывая глаз от своей миски и медленно помешивая содержимое деревянной ложкой.

- Вернёмся в эту их тюрьму! - усмехнулась слепая девочка, энергично разминая руки, однако никто другой не разделил с ней её уверенности.

Медленно сделав шаг назад в объятия тени, я продолжила прислушиваться в стороне, не желая нарушать только что начавшейся разговор, такой хрупкий и интригующий. Так что терпеливо встав за другой колонной, я продолжила принимать невидимое участие в дискуссии, не отвлекая никого своим присутствием после весьма эффектного ухода.

- Ну да, это расплюнуть! – в тон ответил ей мой брат.

- Я согласен, - вдруг прозвучал знакомый мне с детства бас отца. – Мы должны вернуться в Кипящую Скалу и спасти оттуда вашего друга во чтобы то ни стало.

- Да, - охотно подтвердила Суюки своим звонким хрустальным баритоном.

Я отнюдь не хорошо улавливала смысл их разговора, продолжая молча и безучастно прислушиваться к друзьям. Но что-то в их интонации мне определённо не нравилось…

- Но как? – взволнованно протрещала Тай Ли, всплеснув руками вверх, словно намеревалась обхватить ими всё небо. – Я чувствую, что Азула сейчас очень и очень злая! Очень! Она могла увеличить охрану! Поставить больше магов! Она могла… могла… - голос акробатки достиг пика громкости и, ей очевидно не хватило голоса, оборвался.

- Как насчёт ловушек? – кивая головой, добавил Хару.

- Да, Аанг! – снова послышался голос брата. – Азула знает, что тебе нужно продолжать обучение и что нам придётся вернуться! И она наверняка подготовилась к нашему визиту и…

- И что? – вдруг оборвал его сам мальчик, стрельнув в Сокку выпытывающим взором серебристых глаз. Я была поражена, Аанг словно вновь очутился в том состояние, в котором он пребывал после поражения в Ба Син Се. Он вновь был подавлен, его взгляд надолго останавливался на одном месте, будто бы тот хотел разглядеть нечто скрытое от наших глаз в обычных вещах. Хотелось положить ему на плечо руку… Чтобы он знал – он не один, чтобы чувствовал нашу поддержку… Но я даже не понимала причины всеобщего беспокойства, я словно застряла в сгустке утреннего тумана, не видя ничего, такого очевидного для остальных… _Что могло так расстроить Аанга?_ Может, я рассуждала и наивно, но мне всегда казалось, что не существовало ничего того, чего я бы не сумела понять в душевном состоянии моего друга…

- Что? – с ноткой раздражения, неприятно звучащей в лёгком голосе Аанга, повторил он.

Никто не дал ему ответа, напряжённая и тяжёлая тишина булыжником повисла над всеми у костра. Языки огня бросали золотистые переливания змеиной чешуи на их угрюмые лица… Я осталась одна с ничем иным, как выражением немого вопроса: «В чём дело?». Мей тоже вряд ли погрузилась в те раздумья, что глушили каждого вокруг огонька, только её лицо оставалось угрюмым и без того. Мрачная девушка равнодушно продолжала водить заострённой дубинкой Сокки по каким-то маленьким деревяшкам… Я не особо заинтересовалась ею, меня в общем не интересовали действия Мей или Тай Ли или Зуко, за исключением тех, что могли вызвать у меня подозрения. И в глубине души я радовалась, что по-крайней мере она и _бывший принц_ не участвовали в этом рассуждение. Скорее всего меня вновь подмыла волна злости, и я с удовольствием бы присоединилась ко всем и начала небольшой, но изящный спор. Так легко было рассуждать о возможных моих действиях, как будто относясь к себе самой с иронией! И всё же, скорее всего так оно и вышло, с разницей, разве что, в мыслях, ибо задумывалась бы я уже не о поэтичном слове, а более веском и жалящим.

- Мы вернёмся на Кипящую Скалу, - вновь заговорил мой отец, и говорил как обычно твёрдо и решительно, заставляя одним своим тоном согласиться с ним. – Аватар Аанг, последнее слово за тобой.

- Вы правы, - вдохнув поглубже, кивнул мальчик. – Мы должны хотя бы попытаться…

Причина всего по-прежнему скрывалась от меня, но уже одно решение, вынесенное Аангом, не сколько возмутило меня, сколько испугало… _Зачем возвращаться в ту жуткую тюрьму, если Сокка и папа плохо о нём отзываются? Может, там остался кто-то из друзей Суюки или ещё кто-то из Вторжения?_

- Да! – возбуждённо топнув ногой, отчего мелкая галька на полу слегка подпрыгнула, воскликнула Тоф. – Мы летим надрать Азуле мягкое место!

- Здорово, - немного приободрившись, почти что весело произнёс Хару. – Может, туда доставят других людей из Вторжения?

- Вполне возможно, - рассудительно подметил Хакода. – Пустующие места нужно срочно закрыть, значит, принцесса Азула может привезти туда и других военнопленных.

- Хорошо, если там будет Пипсквик! – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заговорил маленький Дьюк.

- А может сама Азула решит провести выходные где-нибудь в более роскошном местечке! Например на Изумрудном Острове! – широко улыбаясь, радужно предположила Тай Ли.

- Оптимисты…! – в немного пессимистичном духе сыронизировал братец, кинув недовольный взгляд в сторону Мей, молчаливо орудующий его оружием.

- Когда отправляемся? – нетерпеливо бросила маг земли, наверное, готовая взобраться на Аппу в сию секунду.

- Завтра, - порешил Аанг и печально добавил. – Боюсь, что лететь мы будем долго…

- Почему? – исказив круглое личико в забавно-грустном выражение, мямля переспросила девушка в свободном розовом костюме. – Разве этот пушистик не самый-самый быстрый! Мне так не нравилось кататься на тех ящерах!

- Нет, он быстрый, - возразил мальчик. – Но быстро устанет везти на себе пополнившуюся команду. Мы будем делать остановки чаще.

Я изумлённо глядела широкими глазами на весь их внезапно проснувшийся энтузиазм, толкающий моих друзей назад к Кипящей Скале. И, ни один из них, даже Аанг, не поволновался о том, как я восприму это сумасшествие и дурость?

- Мей! – радостно окликнула звенящим крошечным колокольчиком голосом Тай Ли свою подругу. – Ты слышала? Мы полетим и спасём Зуко! Это будет так романтично! – подпрыгнув к Суюки, она дружески обняла девушку и задорно рассмеялась.

- Романтику можете оставить себе, девочки, а я обойдусь простой благодарностью, - блеснув улыбкой в ответ, лукаво ответила воительница.

Аанг ещё что-то обговаривал с моим отцом и Соккой, но моё внимание оставило их позади, моментально переключившись на новые накатившиеся размышления. Всё теперь стало слишком ясным, слепящим… и обжигающим! Всё это они затеяли ни ради пленных с Вторжения! Да, они подумывали и об этом, но в первую очередь… Причиной стал не кто-то, а он! Раздражение и злоба вновь дали о себе знать, выброшенной рыбой забившись в груди. _Сколько ещё всего произойдёт по твоей милости, Зуко?_ _Один раз из-за тебя Аанг уже чуть было не погиб! А теперь ты заставляешь нас всех бросаться в логово врага ради тебя и рисковать нашими жизнями… Жизнью Аватара! _Я наматывала на разум всё новые и новые выводы и заключения, почти не замечая того, как их тёмноватый оттенок постепенно перекрашивался в смольный чёрный мрак. Мысль о чём-то очень подозрительно похожем на предательство мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в голову. Хару сказал о возможности ловушки_… А что, если там будет ловушка, но подстроенная не Азулой, а её братом?_ Мучительно захотелось выкрикнуть, рассказать и поделиться своими мыслями. _Но кто меня послушает? Даже папа считает, что Зуко помог им. Вдруг все они ошибаются?_ Я ненавидела подобную неизвестность: вроде бы всё чище горной воды, однако на дне самой прозрачной речушки всегда может затаиться ядовитая змея. Они рисковали. Рисковал Сокка, рисковал мой отец… Рисковал Аанг. _И всё из-за него!_ Что-то было необходимо сделать, дабы не позволить никому идти на такое!

Раздражающий временами, нелепо строящий порой планы и имеющий неиссякаемый запас семейных шуточек Сокка.

Со своими странноватыми мужскими привычками, львиной смелостью и твёрдым нравом Тоф.

Милая, немного простоватая и открытая улыбка Аанга.

Я не смела ставить их жизни на кон. Мне не хотелось отдаваться на растерзание подобным мыслям, но представление о пленение всех их заставило меня закрыть дрожащими ладонями лицо и соскользнуть по колонне вниз на холодный каменный пол. Горькая память о том ударе молнии Азулы в Аанга была чрезмерно ярка. Гложущее чувство вины солило разум мне долгое время, и привкус того оставался до сей поры. Я могла всё предотвратить. Но не предотвратила. Нет, конечно, главной виной случившегося был Зуко, жалкий кролик, перескакивающий с одного поля на другое, туда, где трава была зеленее! Однако именно я вовремя не осознала опасность. _Этого не повториться, ни за что!_

Не какие дельные идеи отчего-то не желали приходить ко мне: я знала, что должна каким-то образом заставить всех не возвращаться за Зуко. Да, Аангу требовался учитель магии огня. Да, он вряд ли сможет за быстрое время отыскать нового. Противоречивые убеждения роились вокруг, предлагая то одно, то другое, с каждым разом куда невозможней и невероятней…

Один взгляд решил всё. Устало и безнадёжно приподняв голову, я впервые заметила, что передо мной находилось.

Дирижабль.

Мысли заклубились быстрее и легче. Из одной идеи плавно вытекала вторая, логично связанная со всеми предыдущими, и складно получалась целая паутинка. Ещё несколько коротких минут обдумыванья…

Решительно встав, и окинув летающий аппарат ещё раз оценивающим взором, на мисочках пробралась обратно в свою бывшую комнату. Надо было дождаться, когда все заснут… _Я отправлюсь на Кипящую Скалу… одна. И либо вытащу оттуда честного Зуко, либо… Либо сделаю кое-что совершенно иное с предательским Зуко._

Неполная царица ночного небосвода продолжала обливаться тусклым сиянием серебра, делясь бледным сверканием с тёмными очертаниями дирижабля. У самых ступеней перед входом на летающую машину я остановилась, бросив через плечо долгий взгляд на ничего неподозревающий родной лагерь. Сокка спокойно посапывал во сне, укутавшись с головой в спальный мешок, а Аанг мирно дремал на широком хвосте Аппы, повернувшись на левый бок. Покой. В заплечную сумку я бросила «одолжённую» у брата карту. Навряд ли мои умения картографа отличались особой точностью, впрочем, я всё же надеялась понять этот кусок пергамента. На нём Сокка с гордостью отметил чёрным крестиком место острова, который, очевидно, до этого изображён не был. По схеме, от Кипящей Скалы меня отделяло не так много миль, а на дирижабле я должна была обогнать нагруженного всей командой Аппу… Но позволить им меня догнать я не могла. Заледеневшими пальчиками я прикоснулась к пустующему месту на шее. Тяжесть маминой подвески была приятной, будто бы ставшая неотъемлемой частью меня самой, а, сняв её вновь, опять ощутила знакомую боль пустоты, отщипнувшую новый кусочек от сладкого и мучительного воспоминания о маме. Прошлое должно было оставаться прошлым и не мешать настоящему. А в настоящее время я нуждалось в другом от подвески. Я никаким образом не предупредила никого из друзей о своём уходе, не оставила ни ложной записки, как Сокка и Зуко, ни придумывала историю о прогулке. И только нарочно оставшееся небрежно лежать на койке ожерелье мамы оставляло там мой след. Я надеялась, что Аанг не отправится в путь, покуда не найдёт или не разберётся, где я. А это послужило бы мне выигрышным временем… Не решаясь задерживать на месте ещё дольше, я отвернулась, готовясь ступить на ступень. Лёгкий свист, плавно рассекающий ночные шорохи, коснулся моего слуха чуть раньше, чем я успела среагировать. В следующее мгновенье я уже осознала, что не могу отодвинуть руки от деревянной двери, которая находилась прямо перед дирижаблем и вела в неизвестное мне помещение. Присмотревшись, я разглядела две небольшие стрелы, вцепившиеся в свободные рукава моего плаща прямо у самых рук, чудом не задев их. Что происходило, я осознала с небольшим опозданием, когда высокий тёмный силуэт, охваченный с одной стороны пробивающимися серебряными лучами лунного диска, уже появился передо мной.

Изящно удерживающая в тонких пальцах два заострённых деревянных осколка, Мей равнодушно глядела на меня искрящимися в мерцание ночного светила глазами. И молчала.


	3. Глава 2 Вверх и вниз

Дисклеймер: всё спрашивайте с режиссёров =)

Глава 2 Вверх и вниз

Она всегда устраивала подобные сцены? Стоило мне один раз взглянуть на эту девчонку, как некая неприязнь тут же зародилась в моих мыслях. Что-то в ней было совершенно неправильное, противное, отталкивающее. Невинные глазки, приторное сочувствие, едкая печаль. Всё это сливалось воедино и отражалось на её смуглом лице. Она была просто невыносима. Слишком ничтожна. Даже её неплохие навыки магии воды: ничто не оправдывало и не приукрашивало эту личность в моих глазах.

Почему-то с недавнего времени я всё чаще ловлю себя на том, что начинаю воссоздавать в разуме картины из прошлого – и в основном скучные, однообразные и ничем непримечательные дни в Омашу. Точнее, те являлись таковыми, покуда туда не наведался Аватар, Азула с Тай Ли и эта девушка, маг воды. Моя неприязнь к ней началась уже тогда. Жалкая. Выскочка. Она ничего не могла сделать без своей драгоценной воды, не могла себя защитить – ничего-ничего не могла. И я её один раз уже победила. Признавала ли она поражение? Сомневаюсь, что она когда-либо вообще признавала поражение, или была знакома с этим выражением. Презрение холодной змеёй расползалось по всем моим мыслям, жестоко хлестая и кусая. Кто она была такая? Её тогда спасло некое пушистое большое существо. Презренно. Впрочем, это и избавило меня от банального и пресного ощущения победы, я всё равно продолжала молча ненавидеть её ясную улыбочку.

Но на всё подобное я уже приготовилась закрыть глаза, отвернуться, просто забыть о её существование и игнорировать. Я успела поразмыслить об этом во время нудного полёта с Кипящей Скалы. Однако эта внезапная истерика, скандал… Нет, её поведение безжалостно испепелило все мои иллюзии о взаимном молчание и толерантности. Теперь мне и не приходилось отрицать, что я ненавижу каждую черту её очаровательного личика, что каждая складочка её ядовитого синего платья заставляет меня сдерживаться и не закатывать глаза, что любая нотка её звонкого голоска будто бы требует моего резкого ответа.

И вот тогда: опять она.

Весь вечер вся компания Аватара (в которую меня вежливо пригласили, но с явным вздохом) мусолила план или идею, или хоть что-то, способное помочь Зуко. Своими собственными затеями по сею счёту я не делилась, не произносила в слух. У меня имелись собственные соображения, и ничто не смело препятствовать мне постараться добиться этого. Зная Азулу, предательские мысли о её гневе на своего брата начинали частенько навещать меня, как бы я не стремилась отогнать назойливые соображения, они упрямо возвращались вновь и вновь. И что могла сделать я?

Я могла доделать то, что у меня не получилось из-за своенравного вмешательства Зуко. Вновь постараться спасти его от её жестокой сестры. Вытащить из Кипящей Скалы. И теперь с лучшим результатом. Хмурым взглядом я обводила всю угрюмую команду Аватара: их было никак не меньше десяти и, судя по их собственным словам, этот пушистый зверь (тот который большой) будет двигаться медленно, делать много остановок. Сколько займёт одно путешествие до тюрьмы? Неделю, две? А между тем Азула вполне успеет либо перевезти Зуко куда-нибудь ещё… либо избавить себя от эдакой необходимости. Если его перевезут в столицу, то мои шансы на освобождение Зуко безнадёжно рухнут и затлеют. Следовало торопиться, поскорее высвободить своего болвана из Кипящей Скалы и уйти… Вопрос: куда именно уйти меня не так сильно волновал - вместе мы что-нибудь решим. Без Аватара и без Азулы. Только Зуко и я против всего мира. Одна эта мысль незаметно приподнимала мне настроение, растягивала лёгкую улыбку на губах и добавляла свет во взгляд. Но прежде его нужно было выручить из той передряги, в которую он сам себя замешал. И на его спасение я не имела возможности выделить больше трёх-четырёх дней. Иначе не успею. Иначе спасения уже не будет, никогда. Значит, Аватар может попробовать добраться до тюрьмы со своими приятелями, но лично я запланировала спасти Зуко лично. Быстро и эффективно.

Странно, однако, я была немного ошеломлена, завидев мага воды… Ночью. У дирижабля. Одну. Что творилось в её голове, я не ведала, да и не сильно меня это интересовало. Ничуть. Если только не тот факт, что выскочка могла испортить мне всю мою относительно ярко написанную картину. Впрочем, ничто не смело остановить меня, ничто не имело на это права, и, разумеется, она ничем не отличалась от «всего». Я не нуждалась в чьём-либо оправдание или доверии. Усмехнувшись про себя, пришло лёгкое и ясное озаренье: я не просила никого меня спасать, я не нуждалась в этом и… Что (или кто) держал меня на месте? Приятное тёплое ощущение разлилось по моему сознанию, когда я вновь почуяла сладкое дуновение свободы, которой мне как никак, а не хватало с Азулой. Нет, я никогда не следовала слепо за ней, не шагала след в след, наверное, этим значительно отличаясь от Тай Ли. И всё же, то была клетка и неволя. Любое слово было обязано пройти через мой мысленный фильтр, каждая эмоция нуждалась в надёжной защите и непроницаемом укрытии. Теперь – всё иначе. Никаких обязательств перед Аватаром, никаких обязательств перед кем-либо другим. И точно никаких перед этой девушкой из племени воды.

Тихо укрываясь за седой тенью колонны от всевидящего ока луны, я медленно провожала прищуренными глазами мага воды, ибо у меня всё ещё имелись сомнения по поводу её направления. Могла ли она брести средь тёмны ночи куда-нибудь в другое место, не на дирижабль? Нападать даже на неё не имело смысла, коль смуглая девушка шагала не туда, куда подразумевала я. Не стоило сеять панику своим очевидным уходом и угоном летающего аппарата. Не стоило – не стоило… Какая досада, все мои глупые и весьма наивные мысли (неглавные, конечно, так как большая часть разума твердила с самого начала о правильном) невесомым пеплом очернили ветер.

Она уже почти ступила своею ногой на дирижабль. _Зачем? Не имею понятия, только, милочка, тебе придётся встать в очередь._

Холодно поблагодарив про себя того парня (вокруг которого Тай Ли без устали кружилась, ослепляя широкими улыбками) за острый бумеранг, я бесшумно вооружилась своими недавно заточенными кольями. Они были бы бесполезны, коль глупая девчонка не стояла бы как раз рядом со странной деревянной поверхностью, в которую миниатюрные стрелы могли без труда вгрызться. Вскинув правую руку, я метнула несколько штук в сторону мага воды, преодолев желание прицелиться не в её короткие и нелепые синие рукава, а непосредственно в сами руки.

Хрустальные глаза, такие широкие и с таким презрительно живым, открытым искрящимся светом в их недрах, испуганно моргнули, изумлённо уставившись на меня. Я бы одарила её улыбочкой, только вот предательская темнота всё равно сокроёт от неё выражение моего лица, что лишало сей затеи всякого смысла.

- Я знала! – тихо пробормотала смуглая девушка, надёжно пришпиленная кольями. – Знала!

Всё та же тьма не могла позволить ей узреть мою изогнутую месяцем бровь, однако я не без труда сдержала удивление. _Неужели я настолько предсказуема?_

- Неужели я настолько предсказуема? – прежде, чем я успела обдумать ответ, произнесла совершенно равнодушным голосом, ледяным порывом прозвучавшим где-то под сводчатым потолком.

- Я просто знала, - вздохнув, проговорила маг воды. – Я знаю, что такое предательство. Оно меня застигло один раз врасплох. Более ему не представится такой роскоши. Никогда.

- Предательство? – хоть я и не подала ей повода думать так, изумление всё-таки проскользнуло вдоль моих мыслей. _Причём здесь «предательство»? План спасти своего безмозглого парня – предательство?_

- Я знала, - снова повторила девчонка из племени Воды. _Ещё один раз скажешь это «я знаю», и я уже «не буду знать», бесконечно ли моё терпение…_ - Вам нельзя доверять. Вы все одинаковые. Вы все пользуетесь нашим доверием, а потом кидаете нам нож в спину… - её интонация была по-прежнему сдержанной и до странности тихой, хриплой.

Отметив иронично про себя прозвучавшее слишком буквально выражение «нож в спину», я умудрилось не пропустить в своём вопросе жёсткой нотки усмешки.

- Ты о чём? – все её вздыхания порядком надоели мне всего за несколько минут общения с ней.

- И что теперь? – проигнорировав меня полностью, вопросом ответила смуглянка.

- Теперь я просто зайду на дирижабль, - разговор начал заходить в ещё более скучную заводь. Подавив зевок, я легко пожала плечами и ступила вперёд, позволив гадкому блёклому мерцанию луны коснуться меня своими холодными лучами.

- И? – с ошеломляющей резкостью гордо переспросила выскочка, вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок. – Куда же ты полетишь? К Азуле? Да, она будет рада узнать, что Аватар скрывается не так далеко от неё. Уверена, принцесса ласково погладит тебя по головке!

- Нет, на Кипящую Скалу, - проходя мимо неё, холодно отозвалась я. Не имею понятия, какого кактуса она переела, только вот у меня не имелось времени на её детские и драматичные сцены.

- Кипящую Скалу? – _Нет, её перемена тона меня однозначно раздражает…_ Её голос вдруг дрогнул, выдав сильнейшее любопытство, невольно коснувшееся и меня саму. – Зачем? Подобрать ещё каких-нибудь предателей?

Если девчонка на что-то и намекала, без устали пытаясь прожечь меня своими льдистыми глазками, я, в любом случае, просто этого не поняла.

- Нет, - протянуто отозвалась я. – Подобрать ещё «какого-нибудь» идиота.

- Ясно… предатели, - выплюнув последнее слово с таким негодованием, что я не удержалась и хмыкнула, прошептала маг воды.

Так и не поняв всех её параноических фраз, в конце концов, я начала игнорировать нечленораздельное шептание за спиной, молча поднимаясь наверх по лестнице. Светлые полосы на горизонте вещали о скором рассвете, до него оставалось, видимо, не больше полутора часа. А это значило, что мне не следовало терять драгоценного времени, болтая с девчонкой из племени Воды.

_Пришло время отправляться._

Раньше я как-то не ожидала, что мне когда-нибудь придётся самой рулить настоящим дирижаблем, и при этом быть на нём одной, без команды и слуг, которые могли бы встать за штурвал, когда мне наскучит это занятие. Никого не было, воздушным кораблём я управляла впервые и, вопреки всему этому, мне хотелось поскорее подняться под купол неба и направиться на Кипящую Скалу. И про себя я не смогла не усмехнуться, с сарказмом подумав о моей спешке в тюрьму, в которой я по идеи должна была тогда находиться и гнить в одиночной камере, вместе с Тай Ли за соседней стенкой. Но нет, вместо нас там сидел бросивший меня парень, у которого, вероятно, внезапно проснулась совесть (и как обычно не вовремя).

Это оказался вопрос не навыка или сноровки, а обыкновенной находчивости: управление дирижаблем не оправдало моих надежд об интересном и опасном деле, с повышенной трудностью для особо одарённых. Тот юноша с косичкой удачно забыл (или не знал?) выключить двигатели, тихо гудевшие где-то внизу машины, и с этой проблемой я уже фактически разобралась. Кнопки и рычаги несильно отличались друг ото друга, впрочем с четвёртой безобидной попытки дирижабль начал постепенно подниматься в воздух, что я заметила не сразу.

Ещё несколько быстрых минут, и летающий аппарат спокойно прорезал предрассветную мглу, тихо направляясь в сторону далёкого океана. Установив руль более или менее ровно, я потянулась и сладко зевнула, только в тот момент вспомнив, что большую часть ночи провела не сомкнув глазу. Усталость медленно подкрадывалась к ногам, рукам и шее, заставляя их неумолимо падать тяжёлым камнем вниз, веки железными створами закрывали взор. И только робкая мысль о быстром сне коснулась моего разума, как подозрительный металлический скрежет вывел меня из сонного состояния, отчего я немедленно, чисто инстинктивно схватила деревянный дротик, едва ли заметив его быстрое скольжение по рукаву к пальцам.

И вновь всё затихло… Неназойливое ворчание моторов продолжало сопровождать тишину, но более ни звука… Подозрительная тишь.

Сделав осторожный и бесшумный шаг вперёд, я выглянула в небольшое окно из кабины, предварительно занеся руку с деревянными кольями над головой. Впрочем, за металлической перегородкой никого не оказалось, и, наверное, я бы засомневалась в своей мнительности, если только нечто длинное внезапно не сверкнуло левее меня. Резко нырнув ласточкой вниз, я чудом увернулась от, откуда не возьми, летящей струи голубоватой воды, которая в результате досадно разбилась вдребезги об стенку дирижабля. Яростно развернувшись, я столкнулась с этими миленькими льдистыми глазками, в которых теперь бушевал холодный гнев, тот же, что был мне знаком со вчерашнего дня. Маг воды изящно повернулась в мою сторону, плавно двигая руками в такт морским волнам и собирая на них всю шёлковую жидкость, что имелась у неё. Своеобразные водяные рукава, будто бы ухмыляясь, угрожающе глядели на меня вместе с самой девчонкой, губы которой оставались совершенно неподвижными.

- Впечатляющи, - шустро поднявшись и заняв удобную позицию перед атакой, с тоскливым сарказмом заметила я, лениво приподняв левую бровь.

_Дорогая, чего тебе надобно от меня? _

- Благодарю, я знаю! – слишком громко крикнула мне она в ответ, и ледяной шип, отделившийся от общей массы воды, со свистом полетел ко мне. Впрочем, увернуться от него не составило большого труда, и сосулька быстро вылетела из отверстия в кабине наружу, лишив девушку возможности вернуть эту жидкость обратно. Мгновенно притопала мысль продолжать уклоняться от её кинжалов изо льда, чтобы в результате она осталась безоружной… Увы, умнице из племени Воды на ум пришла та же идея и она быстро осознала свою оплошность.

Пока та не успела изобрести что-нибудь более оригинальное, я умело скользнула правее, запустив в неё правой рукой поток из трёх дротиков, с радостью полетевший в крестьянку. Другой поток, на сей раз водяной, ловко поглотил мои деревянные стрелы, брезгливо отшвырнув их в сторону, и мгновенно направился на меня неуклюжей блестящей лапой. Отпрыгнув к рулю и пригнувшись, я увернулась от хлыста (хоть и с небольшим затруднением), на развороте умудрившись послать в мага воды ещё несколько кольев, надеясь, что она не успеет собрать возле себя достаточно жидкости для защиты. Однако та просто последовала моему примеру, уклонившись от пронзающих воздух дротиков, которые обидно звякнули по металлической поверхности стены и мёртво шмякнулись на пол. Из этого пришлось быстро сделать выводы, что мне никаким чудесным образом не удастся пришпилить её мухой к такому твёрдому материалу. Стрельнув глазами за её плечо, я мгновенно приметила деревянную панель с множеством бесполезных кнопок и рычажков, и прочей дребедени. И я не сумела сдержать лукавой ухмылки, когда заколебавшаяся выскочка тоже оглянулась, пытаясь проследить за моим взглядом за её спину. _Да, сейчас._ Прежде, чем она успела понять мою неумышленную уловку, я легко прицелилась и торжествующи запустила в стремительный полёт ещё четыре дротика. Девушка, не оказавшись безнадёжным вариантом бойца, всё-таки сумела отбить парочку стрел, а две оставшихся жадно вцепились в её левый рукав. Не стирая с губ лёгкой усмешки, я медленно вооружилась ещё несколькими деревянными кольями, дабы прикрепить к стойке вторую руку мага.

- Как всегда, ничего инте… - договорить мне так и не удалось, поскольку девушка из племени Воды неожиданно взмахнула свободным запястьем.

Хоть я и успела швырнуть в неё свои дротики, от которых маг уже не имела возможности защититься, направленный ею прежде быстрый поток воды сбил меня с ног, отбросив к соседнему столу с ненавистными кнопочкам. Кисть девушки решительно сжалась в кулак, и жидкость вокруг моих собственных локтей мгновенно остыла. Я ощутила это неприятное, гадкое покалывание, когда мягкая вода обратилась в жёсткий и кусачий лёд, бескомпромиссно приклеив и меня к стойке. Наверное, сейчас последовала бы душевная дискуссия, ибо чем ещё можно было заниматься, когда оба противника безнадёжно пришпилились к месту, но…

Два или три дротика, что отклонились от заданной траектории из-за попыток выскочки из племени Воды отбить их со смаком врезались в какие кнопки, которые без лишних вопросов поддались и нажались. На моём же столике несколько льдинок отлетели прочь, со всей дури врезавшись в мелкие рычажки, но самое главное, как-то устрашающе сдвинув с места длинный рычаг посередине. Нечто злобно клацнуло где-то в сердце дирижабля, словно какой-то громадный зверь скрипнул клыками, и этот пронизывающий звук мне определённо не понравился. Магу воды, похоже, тоже.

И мы начали взаимную перестрелку взглядами: её убийственно презрительные, мои убийственно равнодушные -, наверное, на месте их встречи воздух должен был неистово заискриться и зашипеть, но, к моему удивлению, ничего видимого не произошло. Атмосфера вокруг нас двоих просто пропиталась очевидной напряжённостью и враждебностью.

Новый скрежет снизу и подозрительное ощущение снижения только ухудшали положения, не говоря уже о том, что моя спина вяло заныла от совершенно неудобного положения.

- Мы разобьёмся! – яростно прокричала девчонка, в очередной раз, окинув меня испепеляющим взглядом, больше подходящим Азуле, нежели этой нежной личности. И за стремительным течением этой злости нельзя было не почувствовать одолевшую её ледяную панику. – Предательство, наконец, одержит победу. Довольна?

- Нет, - бесстрастно отозвалась я, отослав собственное волнение как можно дальше внутрь себя. – Я не хочу разбиваться, поэтому я не довольна, - иронично подчеркнув последние два слова, добавила я.

- Что ж, предатели заслуживают такого конца! – самодовольно ответила она, и у меня сильно зачесалась ладонь, которой так не доставало острого древка дротика…

- Тебе нечего было идти за «предательницей» одной в таком случае, - взметнув тонкие брови, сухо заметила я, про себя раздражённо фыркнув.

- Чтобы ты всё рассказала Азуле? – может, мне и показалось, только голос мага воды тогда был больше похож на рычание, нежели на обычный угрожающий вопрос. – Чтобы ты выдала всё, что успела узнать? Чтобы ты так просто, бездушно и эгоистично предала всех нас! Никогда! – её последние свирепые слова потонули во внезапном вое снаружи, и новая вода вдруг брызнула мне в лицо. Я уже хотела удивиться, как это та покорила жидкость с неподвижными запястьями, когда осознала, что это дирижабль на скорости врезался в водную поверхность, а волны и брызги полетели во все стороны от него. _Ещё несколько быстрых минут, и мы успешно потонем вместе с этой «летающей» посудиной._

- Катара, растопи этот лёд! – истошно завопила я ей, пытаясь перекричать утомляющее завывание океана вокруг дирижабля. Имя мага воды неприятно обожгло мне язык, оно звучало ужасно непривычно и нелепо, и сорвалось с моих уст как будто бы со скрипом металла по фарфору.

Не знаю, действительно ли девушка решила оставить вражду и неприязнь позади себя ради общего спасения, либо же она просто обезумела от страха, либо подчинилась приказу просто по привычке, но так или иначе, лёд у моих локтей немедленно ослабил свою хватку и нежной водой соскользнул вниз. Потратив буквально две секунду на то, чтобы размыть затёкшую спину, выгнув её дугой, я без раздумий подскочила к магу воды, легко выдернув дротики и освободив её запястья. Та повалилась на затопленный пол, целую долгую минуту пробыв в сомнениях (или в шоке, ошеломление, ужасе?), затем странно моргнув и уставившись на свои кисти. Размяв их и получив от меня многозначительный выжидающий взгляд, смуглая девушка медленно кивнула и вскочила на ноги, вскинув руки вверх. Очередной поток морской воды обдал меня солью, и я с усилием заставила свои колени не прогнуться под давлением нахлынувшей внутрь волны, судорожно уцепившись пальцами за перекладину над головой.

- Держись за меня! – с неуместным раздражением фыркнула маг воды, образовав вокруг нас ледяную плиту размером небольшую стандартную лодку.

Закатить глаза я так и не смогла, когда ещё одна струя снаружи жестоко шлёпнула меня по лицу, так что, скрипнув зубами, пришлось молча ухватиться за рукав девчонки, пытаясь устоять на скользкой льдине. Моя напарница по несчастью резко и легко взметнула руками, и вслед за тем ощутила под ногами мощный толчок от сильного напора воды. Смуглая девушка продолжала водить руками туда сюда, ловля водяные течения и потоки, направляя их на нашу импровизированную лодку, из-за чего мне не один раз пришлось нагнуться, дабы избежать нечаянного удара локтём в нос. Мышцы на руках мага воды напряглись вновь, я с ожиданием чего-то неожиданного покрепче сжала её плечи, наплевав на то, что ей, вероятно, это не очень-то и понравилось, и всё же резкий толчок действительно застал меня врасплох. Меня едва ли не отшвырнуло прочь с ледяной пластины (спасибо плечам девчонки) в жадно раскрывшуюся настежь тёмную пасть океана, облизнувшуюся волнами прямо за мной.

Дальше всё происходило как-то замедленно… неторопливо…

Брызги, пена, соль в глазах. Всё это кружилось и вертелось, и танцевало в бешеном зелёно-синем вихре вокруг нас, грозясь поглотить нашу лодку и утащить на свои невидимые глубины вслед за несчастливым дирижаблем. Такая участь совсем меня не радовала. Удерживаясь и дальше за плечи своей «напарницы», я устало смежила отяжелевшие веки, предотвращая убивающее щипание в глазах и доверяясь полностью умениям девушки из племени Воды…

Вода, вода… Шум, плеск и бултыхание. Скользкая гладь ледяной лодки под подгибающимися ногами. Неистовый ветер во влажное и липкое от соли лицо. Нескончаемый смерч ощущений: безнадёжность, страх, боль, усталость. И ничего более. Хотя нет, ещё головокружение и безумная пульсация в висках, выбивающая все мысли из головы. А затем всё это куда-то исчезает, уходит, растворяется… в темноте и прохладе. Шёлковая волна обволакивает тело со всех сторон, словно укутывает в мягкие и лёгкие перины и тянет, и тянет, и тянет. А мысли все врассыпную. Цветные видения без устали мельтешат перед глазами, формируя различные образы, личности… Что-то исключительно приятное и исключительно ужасающее, изъедающее изнутри. Жутко и захватывающе. Всюду вода… вода.

Неохотно приподнимая непослушные склеившиеся веки, первое, что я узрела, было чистое, светлое, ясное небо, идеальная лазурная эмаль небосвода. Первое, что я почувствовала, была твёрдая, постоянная, неколебимая почва, тёплый сыпучий песок, щекотавший мокрую солёную кожу. Первое, что я услышала, было равномерное, спокойное, мирное напевание прибоя о берег и милый шелест ветра в листве. Небо, песок, ветер…

- Берег, – спокойно, но с удовлетворением и тихой радостью выдохнула я.

Это ревущее месиво осталось позади, теперь была надёжная земля. _Пусть и не известно где. _Приподнявшись на локтях, я внимательно обвела сонным взглядом берег, ничего особенного не приметив: пышный лес, серо-золотистый песок, блестящая галька, ленивые волны, каменная стена красного городка, очевидно, принадлежавшего народу Огня. А в нескольких шагах от меня, распластавшись медузой и тяжело дыша, лежала маг Воды, такая же обессиленная и с закрытыми глазами. 


	4. Глава 3 На берегу

Дисклеймер: не на что не претендую, исключительно на критику и некритику, все созданные персонажи принадлежат режиссёрам.

Глава 3 На берегу

Солёный вкус на губах и головокружение. Ещё иногда виднелись из недр темноты странные мигающие огоньки: синие, красные, белые. Всё в теле протестовало против всех усилий мышц. Разум велел подняться, открыть глаза, осмотреться. Я ведь не имела даже понятия, что происходит вокруг. По-крайней мере, было совершенно очевидно, что я ещё жива. Но как долго будет у меня такая роскошь? Кто-нибудь мог меня найти, отдать солдатом Огня, просто убить… _Успокойся, мысли здраво, Катара! Вдох – выдох, вдох – выдох! _Что-то ныло в спине, и если там была не страшная рана, то синяк как минимум. Кажется, я даже вспомнила о том, как ударилась лопаткой обо дно у самого берега… А потом просто обессилено рухнула. Пальцы рук не шевелились, но в их кончиках чувствовалась бешеная пульсация, словно они всё ещё были напряжены и покоряли волны морских просторов, спасая меня. Мей постоянно держалась за меня, в конце концов, я не хотела, чтобы её смерть была на моей совести. Какой-то уголок моего сознания, может и не очень большой, но не желал гибели даже Озаю, даже Азуле. Они знают, как я их боялась, как я их ненавидела… За всю эту войну. За все страдания. За мою маму… Но нет, я была не такая, как они. Я не хотела видеть их кровь на своих руках, нет. И тем более Мей. Какой бы предательницей она не была.

Злость начала снова тихонько шебуршать во мне снова. _Всё из-за неё…!_ _Нет, всё действительно из-за неё! Если бы она не стала красть дирижабль, чтобы быстренько всё доложить принцессе Огня, если бы не предала так равнодушно всех их, всю их команду и Аанга… Сегодня был бы самый обычный день! Ладно, может быть немного другой! Мы бы отправились спасать нашего великого мага Огня, ну и что? Тем более, что тогда бы мой план не нарушился. Все бы спокойно полетели в другую сторону. А Зуко бы я быстро освободила, и мы вернулись к ним на дирижабле. Но нет! Теперь я где-то лежу без сил, без дирижабля и без запасного плана! _

Чьи-то лёгкие шаги послышались рядом. Мгновенно выровняв своё дыхание, я навострила уши, начиная внимательно вслушиваться в тишину. Помимо шороха травы и напевания волн, ясно различались другие звуки. Кто-то неторопливо шагал рядом. Затем время от времени начали слышаться лязганья, как будто кто-то мусолил что-то металлическое. Через пару минут я уже знала, кто это, стоило мне расслышать этот усталый вздох. _Мей…_ Она была жива с одной с стороны это было неплохо. Но с другой… Учитывая то, что я была изнеможенная и провела скорее всего немалое время без сознания, а она сейчас игралась со своим метательным клинком… Никак иначе, девушка меня сторожила. Может, Азула уже на пути сюда? Наверное, она отослала ястреба с запиской и поджидает её. _О… Если они меня схватят, то обязательно скажут об этом каким-нибудь образом Аангу и Сокке. И они обязательно попытаются меня спасти_! – я готова была ударить себя по лбу, коль не приходилось бы притворяться спящей. – _А Азуле этого и надо! Катара, почему ты такая бестолковая? Надо было разбудить всех и сказать про Мей! Мы бы её на Аппе догнали и все вместе точно её победили! Ей бы пришлось нам всё рассказать! Глупая, глупая, глупая…!_

- Доброе утро, - я услышала зевок, и ленивый монотонный голос Мей. Сердце моё резко подпрыгнуло, едва ли не вздрогнув, пришлось постараться придать себе как можно более «спящий вид»… - Кстати, у тебя веки дрожат, - невзначай бросила та, снова зевнув.

Проклиная себя за такую тупость, я крепко сжала зубы и приподнялась на локтях, превозмогая такую же тупую боль в спине. Несколько раз моргнув глазами, быстро оценила ситуацию: мы находились на берегу, под ногами галька с песком, вода рядом. Нет, непросто вода, а целый океан! Над головой разлились по небу сумерки, близился закат! Скоро взойдёт луна, неполная, но всё равно луна! _Может у меня ещё и болит голова, но вскоре я окончательно приду в себя, и тогда Мей будет лучше просто убежать, потому что вместе с луной и океаном, я смою эту предательницу с моего пути!_

Мрачная девушка вертела в своих тонких пальцах стальной клинок, скучающи следя за бликами на его гладкой поверхности. И эти её движения мне однозначно не понравились… Рядом с ней валялись деревянные стружки и опилки, с другой стороны аккуратной кучкой покоились сучья. Я начала как можно не заметней шевелить кистями рук за спиной, приманивая струю воды из прибрежных волн. Но, увы, от холодного взгляда Мей это не ускользнуло.

- Ты долго дремала, - просто констатировала она, не прерывая игру с лезвием. – Здесь успело несколько гостей побывать.

- Гостей? – встревожено переспросила я, машинально оглянувшись. _Азула…_

- Да, - кивнула та. – Сначала горожанин из деревни, - лениво качнув головой в сторону дальнего городка, проговорила девушка. – Затем ещё кто-то.

- Кто? – настаивала я, приготовившись в любой момент узреть расцветающий перед глазами цветок голубого пламени или, чего хуже, молнии…

- Откуда я знаю? – пожала она узкими плечами, разглядывая изогнутым месяцем метательный кинжал. – Этот кто-то швырялся огнём из-за деревьев.

Мгновенно повернув голову в сторону небольшой рощицы на скалах, я приметила обожженные стволы и почерневшую траву на камнях. Сердце нервно отбило два удара, мозг испуганно вторил проклятое имя принцессы огня. Впрочем, мысли вернулись на места, сжав зубы, я заставила себя откинуть нарастающую панику и рассуждать здраво. _Будь это Азула, всё выглядело бы хуже._

- Ты его прогнала? – осторожно уточнила я у Мей.

- Пять минут назад, - подтвердила она, покосившись в сторону обожженных деревьев, откуда, по-видимому, шли атаки. – Кем бы он ни был, он долго не отставал, пока я не приблизилась к его укрытию.

Растерянно кивнув, я потерялась со словами. Если всё понимать правильно, девушка только помогала мне, впрочем, стараясь мыслить по меньшей мере не наивно, она могла нести обязанность собаки, сторожившей ценную вещицу для хозяина… Для Азулы. Позади Мей медленно тлели красненькие угольки, поверх них на плоских булыжниках покоилось что-то очень похожее на хлеб. Поймав исподлобья мой удивлённый взгляд на что-то жарившееся, она, вздохнув, добавила.

- Торговец как раз укатывал телегу с выпечкой, - объяснив, девушка аккуратно подцепила лезвием зажарившуюся горбушку и осторожно откусила от неё.

Моё изумление на этом не закончилось. Насколько я понимала, Мей была из знатного семейства, ведь её отец, вроде бы, стал губернатором Омашу, а она подруга принцессы Огня. Кража казалась не слишком то свойственным занятием для знатной девушки-аристократки… _Хотя, вряд ли швыряние ножами лучшее хобби для дворян,_ - хмыкнула про себя я. В следующую минуту я начала подозревать её ещё и в чтение мыслей…

- Мои плакаты розыска итак украшают все города, от одной кражи хуже уже не станет, - отвечая на мой незаданный вопрос, зевая, отвечала Мей.

- Откуда ты взялась на стенде розыска? – недоверчиво уставилась на неё я, недобро прищурившись, на что получила от неё скучающий с оттенком презрения взгляд.

- Никто просто так не окажется на плакате розыска, даже если он предаст крайне важного члена королевской семьи, атакует его, поможет сбежать его пленным из тюрьмы и в довершение всего убежит оттуда сам, - странно, но тогда нотка её монотонного голоса как-то угрожающе приподнялась, не сильно, но всё равно заметно. – Более того, портрет Тай Ли тоже там. И Зуко, и Айро, и твоего с братом тоже, кстати.

- Но нас раньше никогда не изображали на плакатах розыска! – это её заявление меня уже серьёзно изумило. – Был только Аанг…

- Азула полагает, что вы отправитесь на спасение Зуко. – предположила девушка, небрежно поведя плечом. – Поэтому добавила новых лиц в список страшных врагов нации Огня. Хотя, мага Земли там нет.

- Может, она не помнит, как выглядит Тоф… - тихо промямлила я про себя, судорожно распихивая новые сведения по полочкам.

- И как зовут тоже, - между прочим вставила та.

- И когда она здесь будет? – уже осевшим голосом губами пролепетала я, ощущая, как прибрежная волна постепенно начинает увеличиваться…

Впервые за всё время нашего недолгого и отнюдь неприветливого разговора Мей подняла свои прищуренные тёмные глаза на меня, с такой непроницаемой маской на лице, что мне пришлось невольно поёжиться. Медленно разжёвывая каждое своё слово, она переспросила.

- Ты имеешь в виду слепую девочку – мага земли? – однако я сразу осознала, что девушка поняла меня с первого раза.

- Нет, - сжав за спиной кулак, твёрдо ответила нахмуренным и каменным взглядом на её сумрачный взор. – Я имею в виду не Тоф, а кое-кого другого.

Наша перестрелка глазами растянулась на добрые три минуты: я будто бы пыталась заледенить без того холодные глазёнки Мей, она намеревалась прожечь ими мои без того полыхающие яростью и страхом. Удар на удар. Глаз на глаз. Тем временем солнце уже скрывалось за гладкой линией горизонта, длинные тени поплыли по песку и по нашим лицам, придавая моей противнице ещё более мрачный вид, а мне, наверное, чуток более грозный. Пришлось быстро откинуть прочь неуместное воспоминание об ухмыляющейся Тоф, которая совершенно точно бы рассмеялась при словах «грозная Катара».

- Я искренне надеюсь, - своим прежним, отчуждённым и чрезмерно спокойным баритоном продолжила Мей, - что именно её здесь не будет вообще.

- А это возможно, что её не будет? – она планировала что-то добавить, но я уже не позволила, взяв слово первой. – Это возможно, что ты ещё не успела передать ей о нашем местонахождении? А! Или, наверное, она сейчас слишком занята, направляясь прямиком в храм Воздуха! Конечно, ведь Аватар намного важнее его учителя магии воды, как это я сразу не догадалась…

- Я тоже удивляюсь, - поведя плечом, согласилась девушка, а моя неприязнь к её манерам только возросла, странно, что ещё не достигла пика. – Принцессе Азуле нужен Аватар, а не его подружка из племени Воды и подружка его учителя магии Огня.

- Я не подружка Зуко! – если до этого её дерзкие, хоть и с полным отсутствием эмоций реплики, меня просто раздражали, то теперь, за «подружку» Аанга и Зуко мне мучительно захотелось засунуть это её скучное лицо в айсберг.

И эта идея меня вдохновила. Резко взмахнув правой рукой, я вооружилась водяным хлыстом, готовясь смыть с неё этот тёмный макияж. Рефлексы Мей были безусловно не хуже моих: как только пенящаяся морская вода коснулась моих пальцев, несколько стрел мгновенно оказалась у неё в ладонях.

- Разумеется, нет, - мне могло показаться, но этот монотонный голос едва ли не прошипел, - потому что «подружка» Зуко – я.

По-идиотски кивнув, всё-таки чуть опустила руку с хлыстом, теперь немного разъяснив ситуацию получше и в тот же момент только запутав мои мысли в ещё больший клубок.

- Д-да, конечно, - не совсем уверенно промычала я. _Вы друг друга стоите_, - усмехнулась, но не вслух само собой, замечая неубранные до конца стрелы. – Но я не…

- Не подружка Аватара? – приподняв бровь, с какой-то мрачноватой усмешкой предположила Мей. В тот момент я впервые пожалела о том, что не маг земли и не могу провалиться сквозь землю, как Тоф, дабы скрыть предательский румянец на щеках.

- Но я не понимаю, с какой стати и подружка Зуко и _самой Азулы_ ей не нужна, - угрюмо пробубнила я, яростно борясь с краснотой, которую сумерки хоть немного замаскировали. - Азула не моя подруга, - коротко бросила девушка, и угрожающие искорки пробежались у неё в глазах. – И я не нужна с такой же стати, с какой ей не нужна и подружка Аватара, поскольку сам Аватар намного важнее, как ты уже сама сказала.

Определить, врёт ли человек, непросто вообще (если это не мой брат и если определитель не Тоф), а особенно непросто в том случае, когда этот самый человек сначала был твоим врагом, ходит с маской безразличия, говорит холодно и бесчувственно, имеет где-то в рукавах смертоносные клинки, затем как бы переходит на твою сторону и подозрительно угоняет дирижабль ночью.

Я не доверяла Мей. Не доверяла, но поверила. И не оттого, что её глаза вдруг засветились честностью и совестью. Нет. А оттого, что все сложившиеся обстоятельства стояли на её стороне. Досадно, но так оно и случилось. Я до сих пор жива и даже не связана, в городе плакаты розыска с её портретами (но это я ещё проверю!) и Азулы здесь до сих пор нет.

Однако. Кое-что стоило ещё прояснить…

- Тогда почему ты украла наш дирижабль, никому об этом ничего не сказала и полетела в сторону народа Огня? – не отставала я, снова подняв руку с водяным хлестом, чтобы придать себе вид «грозной Катары». Где-то в моём сознание воображаемая Тоф опять ухмыльнулась.

- Почему ты собралась украсть дирижабль, ничего не сказала своим друзьям и отправилась в сторону страны Огня? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Мей, приподняв один уголок губ, что чем-то напомнило ехидную улыбочку Азулы… Но куда… безобидней.

- Я оставила записку с объяснениями моим друзьям, - проворчала я, нахмурив брови ещё сильнее и не желая сдаваться.

- Ах, да… что-то такое было, - зевнула девушка, пожав плечами. – Я оставила записку для Тай Ли.

- Зачем? – мгновенно прицепилась с новым допросом я.

- Она моя подруга, - вздёрнув тонкие линии бровей, холодно отрезала она.

- Куда ты хотела направиться? – наконец отпустив струю морской воды обратно в океан, скрестила я руки на груди, строго уставившись на неё. Ей (это было сразу понятно по одному её угрюмому виду) мой тон, очевидно, пришёлся не по вкусу, но Мей, я оценила, являлась быстрым учеником. Спор со мной – самое бестолковое занятие…

- На Кипящую Скалу, - это меня уже просто удивило… _Если она не предательница, то с какой целью она направлялась туда…?_ – Ваш летающий бизон продвигается слишком медленно, когда столько народу. На дирижабле я одна могла бы добраться туда гораздо быстрее и освободить Зуко сама.

Теперь моё воображение мастерски нарисовало Сокку, который, согнувшись от смеха, советовал мне безнадёжно шлёпнуть себя по лбу. _Духи, она просто хотела спасти его сама? И всё?_ Что-то не укладывалось у меня в голове, какое-то мелкое, но недостающее звено…

- Ну а… - запнувшись, промямлила я, стараясь придать голосу уверенности. – Почему бы не сообщить об этом другим, чтобы они случайно… не подумали чего-нибудь плохого?

- Мне казалось, им нужен был учитель магии Огня, - сухо констатировала Мей, снова начав вертеть в тонких пальцах свой кинжал. – Вам надо было его выудить оттуда, значит всё равно двигаться в ту сторону. «Неладное» кто-то бы заподозрил в любом случае, - хмуро усмехнувшись и бросив на меня странный многозначительный взгляд, добавила девушка.

- Не обязательно, - в плохой попытке защититься, отпарировала я без всякого изящества в словах, на что Мей в который раз небрежно пожала плечами.

- Куда ты должна была лететь на дирижабле? – спустя утомительную минуту молчания, вдруг полюбопытствовала девушка, не отрывая глаз от поблёскивающего в огненных отсветах лезвия.

- Ни Кипящую Скалу, - так же неохотно, как прежде сама Мей, сказала я. Метательница ножей приостановила своё занятие, смерив меня странным взглядом – что-то среднее между подозрительным и ошеломлённым.

- Зачем? – не знаю, крылось ли что-то за её голосом в душе, но вопрос прозвучал безукоризненно плоско и холодно.

- За Зуко, - с ещё меньшим желанием выплюнула я, уже начиная чувствовать себя по-крайней мере неловко.

- Подружка Аватара бросает друзей, чтобы спасти бывшего принца Огня, бросившего свою первую девушку, - с мёртвой иронией протянула Мей, снова приподняв уголок губ. – Как любопытно…

- Я не хочу, чтобы мы тратили своё время на долгое путешествие к Кипящей Скале на быстро устающем Аппе! – почти крикнула я в свою защиту, признаваясь, что и в этом была доля правды. _О моих подозрениях насчёт твоего предательства я умолчу…_ - И я не «подружка» Аанга, - недолго размышляя, добавила я чуть спокойнее. _И в этом тоже своя правда..._

- Ещё и не подружка Аватара… - с той же ухмылочкой, проговорила Мей. – Ещё интересней…

- Всё, хватит об этом! – всплеснув руками, резко оборвала её я, пока новый румянец (который как обычно совершенно не к месту) не выскочил на щеках._ С какой стати мне ещё тут краснеть перед бывшим врагом при упоминании другого бывшего врага, которая, кстати говоря, бывшая подруга этого самого бывшего врага? Какая ирония, честное слово! _Хотя, спросить Мей, почему Зуко, как она выразилась, бросил её, меня так и подманивало…

- Ладно, - ещё разок ухмыльнувшись, видимо, своим мыслям, пожала плечами девушка. Подвинувшись к тлеющим уголькам, она наколола на своё лезвие небольшой кусок подзолотившегося хлеба. – Есть будешь… ммм…?

- Катара, - мягко закончила за неё своим именем я.

- …Катара…? – покорно повторила Мей, из-за чего захотелось вздрогнуть. _Кто только моё имя не называл… От Мей слышать его ещё страннее, чем от Зуко. А ещё страннее может быть только от Азулы или лорда Огня… _

- Эмм… Конечно, - неуверенно кивнула я, робко присаживаясь рядом с девушкой, словно она могла взорваться от любого моего неверного движения. Та протянула мне хлеба с хрустящей зажарившейся корочкой, и я поймала горячий кусочек в ладоши, который соскользнул с её лезвия. Яством это вряд ли можно было назвать. Но голод так громко давал о себе знать, что пресноватый вкус хрустящего хлебушка показался более чем восхитительным.

И снова молчание. Со временем я замечаю, что всё больше не могу терпеть напряжённое молчание, тем более, когда не нахожусь с нужным словом. Одно дело Аанг, Сокка или даже Тоф. Или Момо. Или Аппа. В конце концов, Зуко, потому что какой-нибудь нелепый разговор всегда начинал именно он. Или, наверное, Тай Ли. По-моему, она трещит без умолку, что не так уж и плохо. С ней бы можно попробовать и подружиться… А вот с её меланхоличной подругой я, просто говоря, растерялась.

- Так, что теперь? – я слегка вздрогнула, когда Мей негромким и скучающим голосом разбила установившуюся тяжёлую тишину. – Твои друзья скорее всего будут пролетать здесь. Будем стоять и размахивать им флажками? – если под её мрачноватой репликой и подразумевалась шутка, меня она не то что не насмешила, но и крайне встревожила. Вздохнув, я сокрушенно призналась.

- Нет, они здесь пролетать не будут, - скривившись, пришлось пояснить. – Я просила их в записке… В общем, они полетят в другую сторону. К столице страны Огня.

- Какая прелесть, - просто проговорила девушка, оставив невесёлую игру с кинжалом и спрятав руки в своих широких рукавах. – Тогда я могу продолжить свою затею спасения.

- Как? – изумившись до глубины души, поинтересовалась я. – Это возможно?

- Возможно, - неоднозначно отозвалась она. – Если мы там, где я полагаю, то отсюда нужно плыть на запад. Думаю, что не дольше трёх-четырёх дней. Требуется только корабль.

- Верно, - машинально начала я рассуждать вслух, разжёвывая остатки хлеба в руке. – А с помощью магии воды можно двигаться ещё быстрее…

Мей бросила на меня быстрый взгляд и, наверное, что-то прикинув у себя в голове, медленно кивнула головой в знак согласия, задумчиво уставившись на догорающие угольки.

- Требуется только корабль, - монотонно повторила она. – Только корабль и на Кипящую Скалу…

- Здесь наверняка есть порт! – просияла я, указав пальцем в сторону городка. _Конечно, он там есть!_ – пронеслось в голове радостное восклицание.

- Конечно, он там есть! – словно прочитав мои мысли, повторила Мей, только не с энтузиазмом, а с той интонацией, с которой усталый учитель повторяет что-то неумному ученику. – И там даже есть корабли. Проблема в том, как…

- Его получить, - разочаровавшись, закончила я.

- Изумительно, - вздёрнув изящные тёмные брови вверх, проговорила девушка, запрятав свой кинжал куда-то в недра широких рукавов. – Как маг воды, скажи: это возможно?

- Возможно! – уверенно заявила я, задумчиво подперев подбородок двумя пальцами, впрочем, поскольку та продолжила буравить меня немного удивлённым взглядом (раз так можно толковать её взлетевшие брови), Мей не разделяла моего мнения. – Я смогу подобраться к кораблю снизу, оттуда начать абордаж…

- Хорошо, я пойду сверху, - рассудительно кивнув, протянула моя собеседница, вновь заиграв лезвием-месяцем. Не прошло и минуты нашего взаимного задумчивого молчания, как она вдруг твёрдо заявила. – Мне нужны клинки, - ответом на мой изумлённый круглый взор стало сухое и ленивое высказывание. – Заточенные колья годятся разве что а тебя.

Угрожающи подняв правую, со скопившейся в нею водой, я злобно уставилась на Мей, которая, как ни в чём не бывала крутила имеющееся у неё лезвие между пальцами. Колкий ответ был готов сорваться с языка, такой же острый и едкий, как у Тоф. _Когда вернусь, поучусь у неё остроязычаю…_ Требовалось что-нибудь такое… такое словечко, чтобы это скучающее лицо Мей сразу позеленело. Я начала быстренько перебирать все возможные варианты в голове, пытаясь подыскать что-нибудь достойное, но не грубое, а мягкое… Нет, не мягкое, но не слишком твёрдое! Золотую серединку между твёрдым и мягким! Только она меня в очередной раз опередила…  
- У них металлические доспехи, не забыла? – устало вздохнув, переспросила та.

Предо мной вновь материализовался воображаемый силуэт Сокки, хлопающего себя по лбу. Он даже, кажется, начал инструктировать: «Так, сестрёнка! Теперь поднимаешь свою руку и смачно соединяешь тыльную сторону ладони со лбом…». Раздражённо рассеяв подобные мысли, я вернула воду на место и просто пожала плечами.

- Тогда нужно идти в город тебе за оружием, - решила я, любопытно повернувшись в сторону поселения. – Только я не хочу грабить! Но денег у меня тоже нет…

- Я поражена, - с ледяным сарказмом заявила Мей, за что получила мой убийственный взгляд. _Да знаешь что, Мей! Я за свою жизнь украла больше чем ты! Ты бы знала, чего мне стоил этот свиток водной магии…_ - У меня есть деньги, - что-то звякнуло и шлёпнулось прямо у моей ноги. – Не хочешь красть – тогда надо купить. Нас в городе схватят, когда заметят подозрительное сходство с портретами розыска…

На это я могла только сокрушённо качнуть головой и сесть рядом, обхватив колени руками. Теперь все недавние события начали казаться светлыми и весёлыми на фоне новых тёмных фактов. Всё стало ещё мрачнее и тусклее…

Внезапно я приметила одинокую повозку у стены городишка, накренившуюся из-за застрявшего заднего колеса. И, походу дела, никого рядом не было. Только повозка. Подобрав с земли сухую палку и, по-быстрому обмотав его сухими листиками и мелкими сучками, я подожгла её и торопливым шагом направилась в сторону телеги. Мей проводила меня скучающим взглядом, но подниматься, а уж тем более идти за мной, не стала, оставшись у затухающего костра. У повозки действительно никого не было, видимо, её хозяин оставил своё добро там у дальней стены, а сам отправился на ночёвку в город вместе с животным. И, наверное, в целях экономии… Предварительно разочаровавшись, что она, скорее всего, пустая, я поднесла свой импровизированный факел к её входу и откинула ткань.

Удивление очень быстро сменилось радостью, настолько быстро, что совесть осталась без внимания. Телега была забита разнообразнейшими нарядами, костюмами и платьями… В голове проплыли воспоминания о нашей успешной маскировке в первый раз. Почувствовав, как улыбочка растягивает мои губы, я повернулась и побежала обратно к Мей. _Одна кража двух неприметных нарядов лучше, чем мы сначала украдём лезвия, потом будем вынуждены украсть еду и ещё что-то… Да, так будет однозначно лучше! _

Хихикнув про себя, я случайно представила мрачную и хмурую девушку в жизнерадостном розовом платье, которое Перове попалось мне на глаза в повозке.


	5. Глава 4 Маскарад

Дисклеймер: не на что не претендую, исключительно на критику и некритику, все созданные персонажи принадлежат режиссёрам.

Глава 4 Маскарад

Если я всю жизнь считала самым назойливым человеком мира Тай Ли, то только расставшись с ней, предав Азулу и оказавшись буквально без всего у какой-то замшелой деревеньки, я осознала: как мало я всего знаю… Например, никогда бы не подумала о таком существе, способном приставать с дурацкими и, без преувеличений, бестолковыми идеями больше, нежели знакомая мне Тай Ли. Не просто приставать и доставать до самых нервов, но всё это ещё делать со страшно умным и сверх гениальным выражением лица.

Если я всю жизнь терпеть не могла синий и голубой, то только сейчас моя ненависть к нему достигла пика. Умница-разумница Катара была, конечно, сему виной. Благо было, когда она ходила в нормальной одежде народа Огня, а не в том глупом кимоно племён полюсов. Идея с её маскарадом не имела не только смысла, но и адекватности…

- Что там? – действительно устало протянула я, скептически поглядывая на повозку у дальней стены городка. Пришлось признавать: окажись там еда и качественные металлические клинки, нам пришлось бы тащиться в поселение и рисковать разоблачением. Я не привыкла баловать себя наивными надеждами, однако представить себя вновь вооружённой верными ножами оказалось весьма приятно. Уголком сознания мне уже представилась эта телега до верха забитая метательными лезвиями…

- Гляди! – очень довольная собой, воскликнула Катара, театрально отбрасывая ткань, скрывающую содержимое.

Пока свет горящего факела не умыл собою добро повозки, я продолжала тихо и тайно надеяться обнаружить там припасы и ножики. Тут маг воды поднесла огонёк поближе. И моё лицо, наверное, скривилось чуть побольше. У стенок, на полу и на сундуках: всюду лежали самые разнообразные наряды и платья, расчёски, декоративные ножницы, румяна и прочее барахло.

- И? – многозначно приподняв бровь, сухо полюбопытствовала я, хотя внутренний голос подсказывал мне о её мотивах и планах. Как всегда, надежда не оправдалась, и возбуждённая Катара подтвердила мои опасения.

- Мы сможем замаскироваться, чтобы нас никто не узнал! – лукаво улыбнувшись, пояснила она, гостеприимно указывая на костюмы. – Плакаты не помогут, когда мы изменим причёски, платья…

- Нет, - резко отрезала я, не желая слушать её трескотню дальше. Это было очень в духе Тай Ли, но вряд ли она бы предложила настолько наивный план! Будто бы смена красного наряда на другой красный наряд могла нас избавить от преследователей. – Не поможет, нас узнают, - подтвердила свою идею вслух.

- Почему ты в этом так уверена? – мгновенно скрестив руки на груди и насупившись, заспорила Катара. – Нас не обнаружат! Мы с ребятами исходили земли племени Огня вдоль и поперёк под прикрытием ваших алых костюмов, и нас не раскусили!  
- Тогда все считали Аватара погибшим и его не искали за вознаграждение, - я могла только поражаться её простоте и такой самоуверенности. Выдохнув, дабы избавиться от зарождающегося раздражения, равнодушно добавила. – И не было плакатов.

- Мы так делали ещё раньше! – не отступала ни на шаг маг воды. – Ещё когда мы не знали об Азуле…

- Потому этот трюк и сошёл вам с рук, - холодно усмехнувшись, проговорила я.

- Он и сейчас удастся, если будем осторожны, - настаивала она, и я приметила, как её разум сражался с рукой, тянущейся к мешочку с водой. _Что же, пусть позлится. Мне от этого ни горячо, ни холодно…_

Произошло чудо. Самое настоящее. Никогда ещё моё терпение не натягивалась так сильно, грозясь лопнуть тонкими струнками. Но её глухие к чужим доводам споры на меня имели крайне плохое влияние. Поначалу я обходилась простым игнорированием, отворачиваясь или не слушая её бессмысленные убеждения. Затем пришлось остужать её сухими и плоскими репликами. Под конец раздражение захлестнуло меня ледяной волной, и я охотно вступила с ней в дискуссию о бестолковости её затеи. Спор вышел весьма однообразным: мы перекидывались язвительными фразами, сарказмом и иронией. Мои удары остуженные и леденящие, её горячие и пылающие.

И как бы то ни было, эта перепалка мне начинала докучать и выводить из себя. А я абсолютно точно не собиралась срываться при ней: так унизиться перед каким-то магов воды я не смела себе позволить.

- Зуко и твой брат вытворили подобный номер на Кипящей Скале, Катара! – чувствуя, как нечто булькает и взрывается внутри меня, сквозь зубы процеживала я каждое слово, стараясь придать речи наиболее презрительный и ледяной тон. – И он у них успешно провалился. Причём плакатов в тюрьмах не вешают!

- Что ж, Мей, - с чистой издёвкой отвечала девчонка, в своей идиотской манере закатив глаза, - Сокка, вообще-то, вернулся целым и невредимым. По-моему, проблема была не в его плане, а в Зуко, раз он там умудрился остаться!

- Надеюсь, что у тебя таких проблем не возникнет, - едва ли не прошипев, отозвалась я, мысленно метая в неё стрелы и поглаживая пальчиком запрятанный в рукаве последний металлический клинок.

- Нет, не возникнет! – в бессильной злобе прикрикнула она, крепко сжав маленькие кулаки. – Не возникнет, ведь мы даже на Кипящую Скалу теперь попасть не сможем! И до порта не дойдём, как нас схватят!

- Нас схватят в любом случае, - вздёрнув тонкие брови, пожала плечами я, желая, дабы мятежные мысли вели себя также спокойно, как и лицо. 

- Но так нас схватят совершенно точно! – притопнув ногой и, оставаясь на месте, подавшись вперёд, будто бы намеревалась снести меня с места и похоронить под землёй своим рывком, огрызнулась Катара. – С другими костюмами у нас появится, по крайней мере, шанс пробраться на судно незамеченными до последнего мгновенья и закупить всё необходимое в городе!

Наш спор заходил в тупиковое положение, и дело стояло не на моей стороне, впрочем, с трудом оно умещалось и рядом с магом воды. Это мне уже порядком надоело. Про себя я признала, что из последних высказываний девчонки можно было выудить долю правды. Разницы особой не имелось, будем мы переодеваться или нет. Поскольку нас точно заметят, придётся отбиваться. Но отбиваться придётся даже без костюмов, если мы намереваемся украсть корабль прямо из порта.

- Прекрасно, - равнодушно кивнув головой, просто согласилась я. Катара немного опешила от моего столь внезапного «одобрения», впрочем, отдать ей должное, быстро управилась с ошеломлением и, кинув напоследок подозрительный и прищуренный взгляд, забралась в повозку. Подавив тяжёлый вздох, я скользнула следом за ней, осторожно придерживая ширму. До рассвета ждать оставалось ещё долго, и без магии огня можно было догадаться, что никак не меньше пяти-шести часов. Ночь только начинала вступать в свои права, а сон отказывался приходить, хоть я на это и не жаловалась. _И всё же было бы неплохо вздремнуть перед утром. Я ещё не готова отказаться от солнечного дня ради лунной ночи. В любом случае не сейчас, когда я застряла здесь вместе с принципиальным и неадекватным магом воды._ Приподнявшись, я залезла следом за Катарой в телегу полную одежды, не особо заинтересованная в выборе платья. Тем временем она уже во всю рылась в этом хламе, отыскав небольшое квадратное зеркальце без всяких изысков, пару щёток для волос, какие-то заколки и булавки, краску для губ и всё такое. Прерывать её поиски не имелось ни желания, ни необходимости: облокотившись об стенку повозки, я скучающе наблюдала за всей этой процедурой набора нужных вещиц. Покончив с мелкими аксессуарами, Катара приступила к более трудному выбору нарядов. Не сказать, что все они отличались цветовой гаммой, хоть и находились зелёные, жёлтые и даже синие кимоно. Однако, бросив магу воды многозначительный взгляд, который она легко поняла, ни о чём подобном и речи быть не могло. Это только подчеркнёт нас лишней яркой линией, и без того худой план сыграет лишь на зло, выдав нас ещё раньше, чем выдали бы наши обычные повседневные одежды. Краем глаза я приметила весьма симпатичное розовое платье, не то что оно пошло бы мне, в отличие от Тай Ли. Катара, судя по всему, тоже обратила на него внимания, поскольку её круглые милые глазки быстро метнулись ко мне потом обратно. Ответом ей стал мой леденистый взор, в который я старательно вложила забавную смесь презрения и горькой усмешки, громче слов твердивший о моём отношении к подобной идее. Похоже, маг воды его всё-таки поняла и, не стирая ехидной улыбки, оставила это платье в покое, принимаясь за другие.

- Что скажешь? – в тот момент она смутно напоминала своего брата – то же глуповатое выражение лица. Её голубые глазки радостно блестели, пусть никакого источника чрезмерной весёлости я во всём происходящем не находила. Вероятно, всё дело заключилось в солидной горке платьев в её руке, которые девчонка бережно придерживала другой.

- Ничего, - повела я плечом, действительно незаинтересованная во всей этой чуши. Единственное волновавшее меня – это выбранное мне платье, чтобы оно не было ярким, пышным, цветным…, словом, в стиле Тай Ли. Снова нахмурившаяся Катара вынудила меня недовольно добавить. – Мне всё равно.

- У меня тебе на выбор четыре кимоно, - так и не разгладив морщинку на лбу, но этим надоедливым мягким голосом, примирительно пояснила маг воды, вскользь просматривая свою наваленную кучу из одежды. – В какой я была одежде на плакате?

- В нормальной, - просто отозвалась я, не особо заботясь о её правильном толковании, впрочем, лучше было сразу разъяснить ей получше, дабы она вновь не раскрыла своего болтливого рта. – В красном костюмчике. В том же, что сейчас на тебе.

- Ладно, - повысив тон, слегка раздражённо отрезала Катара, однако, чуток приободрившись, полюбопытствовала. – Как думаешь, мне одеть золотистую юбку или бежевую под светло-красный верх?

Изумление или что-то ещё взметнуло мои брови вверх, только сразу с ответом я даже не нашлась, надо было бы протереть глаза разок другой и убедиться, что передо мной стоит не Тай Ли с улыбкой до ушей. Но нет, это была моя «спутница» с её привычкой дружить со всеми, наивная «спутница» Катара. Время, отведённое мне на ответ, истекло, и маг воды, опять закатив глаза и досадно хмыкнув, злобно отмахнулась.

- Неважно! – швырнув всю свою гору из нарядов на пол, она быстро скрестила руки на груди и, развернувшись на каблуках с высоко вздёрнутым подбородком, отошла в другой конец телеги к выбранным ей самой для себя платьям. Может, такая реакция была и к лучшему: если бы девчонка продолжила бы дожидаться моей реакции, то навряд ли всё окончилось бы более миролюбиво.

Пока полыхающая Катара возилась со своей одёжкой где-то в глубине повозки, я лениво подобралась к брошенной куче платьев, хламом валяющейся на деревянных дощечках. Факел девчонка установила в противоположном углу повозки, своего у меня не имелось да и возвращаться к костру не хотелось, тем более, что в освещение сильно я не нуждалась. Так что, недолго размышляя над выбором кимоно, я схватила то, которое показалось мне на ощупь самым солидным. Положа руку на сердце, разницы в них я большой не заметила: у каждого отсутствовали длинные рукава, и воротник не отличался высотой. _Эта маг воды специально подбирала наряды наиболее отличные от моей ежедневной одежды. _Проглотив кислое раздражение, я спрыгнула с телеги и зашла за неё. Маскарад начинался: с досадой попрощавшись с дорогим кимоно, я аккуратно сложила его несколько раз и натянула другое. Забавно, но иное представление меня самой в моём сознании места не находило.

- Зеркало нужно? – послышался из повозки звонкий голос всё ещё дувшейся Катары. Отвечать я на столь пренебрежительный тон не собиралась, впрочем, посмотреть на собственное отражение не помешало бы. Молча подобрав юбку, я вскарабкалась обратно в телегу, направившись к девчонке у факела и вытащенного откуда-то высокого зеркала в простоватой деревянной рамке. _Странно, мне её глаза казались не такими круглыми…_

- Твой вкус действительно отвратен, - желая обжечь эту выскочку побольнее ледяным сарказмом, процедила сквозь зубы я, поглубже вонзившись ногтями в правую руку, чтобы не схватить ею перепрятанный за пояс последний клинок. Не придумав, куда деть стрелы, или где будут храниться остальные лезвия, я пока не стала никуда распихивать заточенные колья, и мой любимый метательный кинжал в форме изящного острого месяца оставался единственным оружием.

- Ты сама выбрала именно это кимоно! – в защиту выкрикнула Катара, злобно скрестив руки на груди, однако в этом обиженном тоне нельзя было не уловить ещё кое-чего. Отчего раздражение медленно закипело, закипало… Очень слабый, но чувствующийся в голосе задор.

- Другие были лучше? – холодно полюбопытствовала я, изогнув бровь. – Как можно было что-то подобное вообще рассматривать как вариант?

- Ну, извини! – взорвалась девчонка, всплеснув перед собой ручонками. – Ничего депрессивного, мрачного и тёмного здесь нет!

Тишина установилась такая же натянутая и напряжённая, какая всегда бывает на похоронах или в храмах Огня. Наискучнейшие места во всей моей стране, надо сказать. И, отдать должное Катаре, молчанье с ней трудно было назвать тоскливым. Перебрасывание с ней убийственными взглядами имело что-то особенное и интересное, учитывая то, что она, маг воды из северного или южного, да и мне и не важно, племени, кидалась горящими и искрящимися яростью взглядами, а я, аристократка из нации Огня, предпочитала ледяные и холодные. Сейчас, к моему изумлению, наш молчаливый бой окончился слишком быстро и непривычно.

Согнувшись пополам, эта девчонка вдруг расхохоталась. Поражённая её реакцией, я просто удивлённо глядела на то, как она, давясь новым приступом смеха, завалилась на пол, перекатываясь с боку на бок. Хотелось брезгливо пнуть её ногой, однако, всё что я сумела сделать, это медленно процедить сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, пытаясь сохранить на лице маску безразличия.

- Я что-то сказала забавное? – и на миг я решила, что Катара просто пропустит мой вопрос мимо ушей. Собравшись, она всё-таки нашла достаточно силы пропыхтеть мне в ответ.

- Нет-нет, - задыхаясь, быстро заверила та, держась обеими руками за живот. – Всё дело в том… в том… - вынудив выслушать очередную серию беспрерывного ненормального хохота, который не только казался в высшей степени неприличным, но и попросту безумным, она закончила. – Это так непривычно видеть тебя… в чём-то таком… солнечном и радостном! Тебя бы родная мать не узнала!

- Не сомневаюсь, - в чём, в чём, а здесь маг воды была совершенно права.

Я ещё раз угрюмо взглянула на своё странное отражение, встретив в зеркале совершенно иную особу в золотисто-бежевом платье. Раздвоенная юбка со светло-алой тесьмой чуть ниже колен прикрывала просторные бурые штаны. Широкий красный пояс отделял её от такого же желтого верха, хорошо подчёркивающего тонкую талию. Рукава… Если это можно было считать за рукава, то они прикрывали лишь нижнюю часть плеча, и к ним присоединялся полупрозрачный платок, красным морем волнующимся за спиной. По-моему, концы такого «платка» должны были привязываться к браслетам на запястьях, которых у меня, слава Агни, не имелось.

- Остаётся только надеть браслеты, подвески и изменить причёску, - высказав вслух мои опасения, объявила успокоившаяся Катара, отряхивающая со своей юбки пыль.

- Зачем? – нахмурившись, недовольно спросила у неё я, не воодушевлённая идеей что-либо вытворять с моими волосами.

- Чтобы тебя было ещё труднее узнать, - несколько секунд побуравив меня удивлённым, непонимающего суть вопроса голубым взглядом, пояснила Катара, мгновенно вооружившись расчёской и заколками. – Меня уже с трудом узнают! – показав пальцем на собственные каштановые локоны, полностью собранные в низкий пучок, довольно добавила она. Не то чтобы эта причёска значительно преображала её… Впрочем, так она казалась повзрослее.

И менее симпатичной. Что меня очень даже устраивало.

- Азула узнает меня даже в клоунском наряде Киоши, - покачала я головой, припомнив тот маскарад в Ба Син Се.

- Верно, - легко согласилась Катара, чем изумила меня. Но всё быстро вернулось на круги своя. – Но так тебя не смогут мгновенно сравнить с изображением на плакате простые жители. И никто не доложит Азуле, где мы находимся, так?

- Может быть, - неохотно признавая её правоту, пожала я плечами, с невидимым девчонке сожалением приласкав ровную прядь волос.

- Здорово, - посияв, воскликнула маг воды, уже в следующую секунду оказавшись рядом со мной и усадив меня на рядом стоящий сундук, повёрнутый в другую сторону от зеркала. – Я не умею делать настоящие шедевры на голове, но что-нибудь простенькое должно получиться.

- Возьми несколько уроков у Тай Ли, - сухо предложила я, надеясь, что фраза прозвучала не слишком резко. Спорить с Катарой, которая в тот момент нависла над моими волосами с расчёской и ножницами, было во всех отношениях плохой идеей. Первые два мгновенья девчонка просто молчала, и я понятия не имела о её выражение лица. И коль оно было сердитым, о приличной причёске можно было и не мечтать. Впрочем, Катара как-то нервно хихикнула, промямлив нечто вроде «конечно», и приступила к работе.

- Волосы не резать, - сразу предупредила её я, как только металлическое звяканье ножниц засвистело в ушах.

- Только подравняю твою чёлку, - успокаивающим голосом убеждала она, пусть и отнюдь не убедительно.

Её тонкие пальчики ловко развязали ленты на макушке, и тяжёлые вороные пряди упали на плече, которые девчонка начала бережно расчёсывать, приводя их в порядок. После маг воды начала что-то там ещё с ними вытворять, выворачивая и вворачивая их во все стороны, затягивая узлами и снова распуская, решая повторить процедуру расчесывания ещё раз. Не скажу, что результат меня прямо таки волновал – нет. Но… Видеть себя с другой причёской, не с излюбленными пучками, казалось немного непривычно. И, даже не зная, что наколдует мне на голове Катаре, я уже пыталась представить себя иначе. Фантазией я никогда не отличалась, и воображение работало крайне лениво, не желая показывать мне другие варианты моего изображения.

Между тем девчонка не отставала от моих волос. Какая-то часть причёски, вероятно, была, в конечном счёте, завершена, поскольку на затылке уже имелось некое «построение», и к нему руки Катары уже не прикасались. Затем снова послышался этот лязг ножниц. Два металлических зуба мелькнули перед моими глазами. Чисто инстинктивно, я резко перехватила руку мага воды, но только после того, как клыки щёлкнули, и несколько коротеньких волосинок закружилось в падающем танце вниз. Пробурчав обыденное слово «прости», я разжала хватку, позволив Катаре закончить начатое и довершить причёску. На это времени ей потребовалось совсем немного. Отложив в сторону расчёску и ножницы, девчонка шустро достала из кармана золотисто-красную изрезанную ленточку с тремя мелкими камушками янтаря в центре и умело закрепила украшение на шее. Два простых золотых браслета отыскали свои места на запястьях, к которым Катара, как и требуется, прикрепила концы алого платка за спиной. Однако, оценив руки одним критическим взглядом, она сняла оба браслета и натянула чёрные перчатки с красными краями, немного не доходившие до локтей. Уголки платка Катара аккуратно завязала к концам тех перчаток, сверху закрепив маленькими брошками в виде огоньков.

- Готово! – удовлетворённо кивнула маг воды, несколько раз довольно осмотрев меня. Почему-то оглядываться и смотреть в зеркало мне стало ещё страшнее, хоть я и сомневалась, что она решила изменить причёску основательно (например, постричь на лысо), всё-таки было не по себе, когда та уверенно заявила «теперь тебя точно не узнать!».

Стараясь выглядеть беспристрастной, дабы не выдавать своего волнения на лице, я лениво обернулась к зеркалу, не заметив, как затаила дыхание.

За зеркальной гладью томилось отражение высокой девушки в золотистом длинном кимоно с удобным разрезом юбки крест-накрест, тонкими руками, изящество которых прекрасно подчёркивалось чёрными перчатками и платком за спиной, алыми крыльями плавно сложенным позади. Высокий лоб теперь был почти полностью открыт, лишь слегка прикрытый аккуратной чёлкой, а тёмные брови красивыми чернильными линиями парили над внимательными глазами._ Ладно, это весьма непривычно…_ - озадаченно призналась про себя я, двумя пальцами теребя остатки пышной чёлки. Но куда делись два пучка на макушке? Их просто не было. На затылке я нащупала рукой какое-то подобие узелка из локонов, которое, может, и недурно смотрелось со стороны, но на ощупь казалось чем-то невероятно сложным и запутанным. Из этого «узелка» спускался расчёсанный водопад прямых волос, длинным хвостиком болтавшимся сзади.

- Ну, как? – торопливо спросила Катара, пощипывая одной рукой другую и взволнованно следя за выражением моего лица. Вряд ли это ей чем-то помогло. Поначалу я почувствовала приятное ощущение власти: та девчонка зависела от моего решения, по-крайней мере её настроение точно зависело. Было бы достаточно слегка нахмуриться или презрительно изогнуть бровь, и эта её неловкая улыбка мгновенно растает, останется лишь кислое разочарование.

Но что кривить душой? Она и вправду постаралась на славу. Могло быть куда лучше, в Омашу парикмахеры отличались большим мастерством, и у Азулы прислуги казались поумелей. Спасибо и на том. Во всех тех дворцах тоска обитала смертная. Здесь пусть личных парикмахеров не имелось, зато от скуки помирать не приходилось.

- Неплохо, - повела я плечом, не слишком балуя мага воды своей вежливостью. Однако, ей этого, похоже, хватило и, блеснув своей излюбленной открытой улыбкой, она подняла факел. На ней я заметила ещё какое-то платье. Тоже красное, но потемнее. Заметно отличающееся от предыдущего её костюма фасоном, с более свободным верхом, рукавами до локтей и юбкой с разрезом наискосок. – Теперь мы можем уйти отсюда?

- Давай вернёмся в наш лагерь? – участливо предложила Катара, спускаясь с телеги.

Молча кивнув, мы направились обратно к разведённому костру, решив там и переждать остаток ночи, а утром пойти в сам город за провизией и клинками. Удивительно, но настроение как-то неожиданно приподнялось. Новая внешность меня полностью не устраивала, но, осознавая то, что я совершила ещё один шаг к достижению моей цели, становилось… радостней…? Добравшись до места ночёвки, мы неторопливо устроились на ночлег вокруг дотлевающих углей. Бдительность, под давлением усталости и ожидания утра, заснула вместе со мной. О чём позже стоило бы пожалеть… На другой стороне догоревшего костра мирно посапывала маг воды. Под шёпот волн дремать было и сладко и приятно. Беззаботный сон…

- Мей, просыпайся! – сквозь туман сновидений донеслись чьи-то отчаянные и одновременно раздражённые крики. _Азула…_ - первая мысль спросонья. Но нет, разум слишком хорошо помнил судьбоносные решения даже во сне. Пусть мысли мои и путались и витали где-то в вышине, я полностью осознавала – от Азулы отвернулась, ей больше не подчиняюсь, следовательно, её здесь быть не может. Кстати, здесь – это где? Да и неважно где. Она мною командовать больше не смеет. И никто другой тоже не смеет. Я имею все права на спокойный сон.

- Мей! Немедленно проснись! – ещё настойчивее раздался тот же надоедливый голос. Я хотела уже буркнуть что-нибудь в ответ, когда ледяная струя солёной воды со свистом ударила в лицо, смыв всё остававшееся от мира сновидений в один миг.

Резко вскочив с земли, я по привычке запустила пальцы вверх, куда обычно я прячу свои ножики. Ногти скользнули по голой коже. Никаких карманов или мешочков. Новый наряд… - вздохнула я, вооружившись единственным металлическим кинжалом, что покоился за поясом.

Проморгавшись, я заметила одинокую фигурку моей спутницы, изящные руки которой покрывались сверкающей водой, щупальцами танцующими в разные стороны. А вокруг неё, как и меня, впрочем, расцветали пламенные розы, золотыми и красными огнями отрезая нас от подступа к морской воде. Катара, видимо, успела набрать немного, но главный источник был перекрыт, и она никак не справлялась с бушующей стихией пламени. Она заметила моё пробуждение, и я ей коротко кивнула, однако, приходилось признавать, что лично я мало чем могла помочь ей. _Очередной маг огня… Или же тот, кого я прогнала ранее…_ - злобно цыкнув, поспешно оглянулась, стараясь обнаружить самого человека. Как и до этого, самого мага я так и не увидела.

Правее меня Катара судорожно водила руками, гибкими щупальцами отбиваясь от подлетающих огненных шаров. Пар, взвиваясь, тонкими ручейками убегал в высь всякий раз, как два противоположных элемента сталкивались вновь. _Насколько ей хватит этой воды…?_ Дело обстояло очень и очень плохо. Решение требовалось немедленно, срочно, сию секунду…

Из-за серого ствола клёна, стоящего поблизости, вдруг показалось что-то тёмное, чья-то быстрая рука мелькнула на мгновенье и вновь исчезла перед тем, как новый алый шар распустился перед нами. _Вон он, наш маг огня…_ - с мрачной ухмылкой, подумала я, занеся руку для броска. И как на зло, невидимый гость стал более осторожным. Однако, один раз удача снова отвлеклась от него, оставив того без внимания.

Ещё раз пламенеющая рука показалась из-за укрытия. Верный клинок полетел чётко к ней. Время будто бы приостановилось: расступились огни, замерла ручонка мага… А моё лезвие безукоризненно вошло в кору древа… зацепив чью-то перчатку.

Атаки тут же прекратились, и пришедшая в себя Катара мгновенно выпрямилась, ринувшись на встречу пойманному магу огня.

- К нему! – крикнула она мне на ходу, пробираясь к спрятанному за клёном гостю. Поравнявшись с магом воды, мы обе решительно двинулись к врагу. Вторая рука противника времени не теряла, освобождая другую. Сомневаться не приходилось – к тому моменту, когда мы добежим до него, маг уже будет свободен. Приготовившись отпрыгивать в сторону, я вместе с Катарой по правую сторону преодолела последние несколько шагов к серому стволу.

Под клёном, облокотившись о дерево и скрестив ноги, как ни в чём ни бывало, стояла какая-то девчонка лет шестнадцати. В одной руке она небрежно держала какую-то красную маску, в другой двумя пальцами вертела мой клинок.

Раскосые глаза прищурены, а на губах лукавая улыбочка. Незнакомка терпеливо ожидала нашего прихода, с любопытством наблюдая за нами.

Перебросившись короткими взглядами с Катарой – льдистый и изумлённый понимающе столкнулся с угольным и спокойным – мы решительно шагнули вперёд.


End file.
